If NoOne knows your Gone who gets u back?
by ajj7sunhawk
Summary: Question? why Ban was so against the witches that he'd run away at age 9-10 years old from Maria -. This got the story rolling.- Ban's magic going nuts. Based on English Manga and online stuff -spoilers lots. GxB, BxG PLEASE R&R. Rating now M. I own nuts.
1. Princes & Pawns : Strength part 1

The Honky Tonk quaked.

Himiko, Akabane, Shido, Emishi, Kazuki and Hevn all sprinted across the city towards their unofficial 'club house". The four had been returning from a mission when they had felt enormous spiritual pressure followed by an explosion of energy that had come from the direction of the Cafe.

It had been four weeks since the Brain Trust had been defeated, and while nobody had talked about it, something was very very wrong with the GetBackers. After the initial euphoria of winning, the Urchin headed GetBacker had seemed to withdraw. He had encouraged Ginji to increasingly go on missions with his friends - saying that Ginji needed to bond with his friends after all the stress. The missions that Ban himself had gone on had been simple ones, requiring little skills, and amazingly they actually got paid. Then came that part that really began to worry everyone, Hevn had noticed it first. While Ginji spent his money on food and stuff, Ban no longer paid parking fines, and wasn't splurging on expensive foods as he normally would have. He seemed to be saving his part of the money, and THAT had everyone questioning what was going on.

This last mission they had gone on, had required them to leave town for a couple of nights. Ban had wanted Ginji to go with them - without him-.Ginji who had been getting more and more agitated at the distance Ban was putting between them, had flatly refused. Ginji had been bugging, nagging, asking and whinging at Ban to find out what was wrong, but Ban would just smile, ruffle his hair and tell Ginji he was just tired from the Brain Trust battles. There was enough truth in that to shut his partner up at first, but now the situation was getting out of hand.

Fearing the Raitei's return, the 5 sprinted to the Cafe, and almost tripped over each other in shock at the sight that greeted them. Natsumi and Rena were hiding under a table, Paul was working the wind to minimize the damage to his Cafe, Ginji was absorbing electricity for electrical equipment gone mad. And Ban, Ban was the source of the madness. Floating almost to the ceiling of the Cafe, his eyes rolled back, his body hyper extended and twisting, he mouth open in a silent scream. Dark blue and red lights emitting from his body, seemed to be at war. Spoons, knives, cups, plates, chairs, were flying around the room, flying clock-wise around Ban caught in a vortex of energy and magic. Most terrifying was the semi transparent figure of a snake, writhing in pain, twisting helplessly around its host.

Though comprising of some of the most powerful individuals on Earth, the group at the door, _Froze_, Ban literally looked as if he was expanding at the seams getting ready to explode. adding any power, or energy into the vortex was unthinkable.

Ban seemed to try to pull the Vortex into himself, the scream that he released was that of one whose soul was being ripped apart. The sound was so piercing that in spite of themselves, hands went around their ears to block the blood chilling scream that echoed through the room. (Hevn : _BAN-kun please stop_!!; Himiko :_ Nii-san- nooo_;)

"_**BAN-CHAN!!" **_Ginji's yell countered the scream, and despite of the Danger (Kazuki : _Ginji NO_!!) the blond leapt towards his partner, catching him in a huge hug. The room flashed, and the forces dissipated leaving a crying, shaking Ginji, cradling his unconscious partner in his arms. (_Ban-Chan, Ban-chansob please be all right, please_)

Akabane went swiftly forward, checking the vital signs of the unconscious man. The blade he had gifted to Ban, vibrated assuring the transported that the GetBacker was at least physically not too badly damaged. "Ginji-kun, Midou-kun's blood feels a bit thin, his muscles are warn and drained, but I believe that physically he is alright, just tired."

"Take him to the back, and let him sleep, Ginji." Paul instructed. He looked around at the people in the room who were all looking at Ban with various levels of concern. "I doubt anyone is going to leave without explanations, so I'll have help cleaning up. Stay with him."

"Thanks Paul-san." Ginji, gently picked up his partner and took him to the back room.

"So" Emishi said breaking the silence that had filled the room after Ginji had disappeared with Ban into the back room. "The snake-bastard has finally gone rabid. Damn him, Ginji is going to be heartbroken if we have to put that dangerous bastard down. Whhhhattt!"

A killing aura, had deepened around the Jackal, but before he could say anything.

"Stupid Emishi!" Natsumi furious stormed up to the blood joker at kicked him hard on his shin. _(OOOWWWW)_ Rena, broke a bottle over his head. "How dare you even say that."

"Hey you all saw.." Emishi looked around and was met with cold, disgusted eyes all around, "heh okay so I'm an idiot." Emishi said softly.

"You are lucky that you are too stupid to even kill" Akabane said softly, "Look around, see the destruction to the room (it was in shambles) now look at Natsumi and Rena, see any cuts on them? Any bruises even" The two girls looked messy but otherwise totally unharmed.

"That's right" Natsumi said, "If Ginji-kun had gone Reitai here, we would definitely have been hurt, but Ban - just now - when he started to shake and lose, just before it hit him real hard, he sort of looked at us, and not a thing actually hit us. We went under the table to get out of the way, but even when the hot water splashed not a drop landed on us."

"He he! So even when the dam that curbed his magic broke, the Heir to the Blood of the Pure Witch sought to protect those weakest around him." the bountiful Maria, the witch who had cared for a young Ban- for a little while, strolled into the Cafe. "Hello everyone, its good to see all of you survived the Brain Trust. I felt the magical upheaval and looks like its a good thing I decided to investigate." Maria said with a huge smile. "Well we all have to wait for Ban to wake up, so why don't you young people cleanup this mess huh."

--

Ginji carefully placed Ban on the Futon, covering him with a blanket, he stroked his partners hair. (whisper : _Ban-Chan_!!) After a few moments Ginji, turned around to get some cloth to wipe Ban down, when there was a flash of bright light.

Ginji spun around. His urchin headed partner had disappeared. In his place was a small boy, not more then 4 or 5 years old. The boy was pale, and painfully thin. He was wearing only a pair of torn and tattered shorts.

The boy stood pressed against the wall, his body was covered with bruises and what looked like paper thin cuts, the side of his neck was torn, deep cuts and bruises formed a grotesque necklace around a the slim neck. Limp hair framed a bruised face. The boys lips trembled, in fact his whole being trembled, and big blue irises ringed in crimson, looked in fear at the blond man. The blue was unmistakable. "Baaannn?" Ginji whispered in shock.

The word seemed to spur the small figure into action. His eyes scanned the room frantically, looking for a way out. "Please!!" The boy's voice was cracked and raw. "Please let me go!"

Ginji stared uncomprehendingly at the boy, he reached out a hand. "Ban-Chan"

The boy seeing the action as a threat, feinted to the side, Ginji automatically moved to catch the boy, the boy pivoted and scrambled the other way out of the door.

11 pairs of eyes, turned at the sound and widened in shock.

"Noooo!! so many" the boy whispered to himself, his eyes - that of a trapped animal, darted frantically around the room, looking for a way out. For a second they landed on the single scalpel that Akabane had been playing with and the boy seemed to shrink, a whimper escaped him. He shifted his weight readying himself to jump for the window, the only viable escape from the room. Only to have Paul, who had ripped off his glasses, move quickly - blocking that exit. Ginji emerged from the room, surrounding the little figure completely.

The little light in the blue eyes died, even the fear seemed to drain away, and the boys head dropped. He seemed to shrink even smaller, all the skin on the boy that was visible was either covered in bruises or those long thin paper cuts – dozens even hundreds of cuts.

"I.. I.. I'm sorry I was bad," The boy said in a broken voice, "I.. I.. pprromise I won't scream when you punish me." The voice shook with the force of the boys trembling. The words tore a hole, in Ginji's heart.

Maria and Himiko, both came forward. "Ban what happen.." Maria began

The boys head snapped up, and the little control that the child had snapped. He threw himself backwards, _**"NO!! No!! PLeeease NO! YOU CANT TAKE ANY MORE BLOOD..PLEASE NO!!."**_ His eyes seemed to flash, and a scream similar to the one they had heard earlier emerged from the boy and small hands covered eyes that had begun to bleed. The boy flashed again, and the body of an unconscious Ban was now huddled under a table of the Honky Tonk.

Ginji shaking as much as the boy had been, scrambled to his parter, once again cradling him in his arms.

Maria came forward to check on Ban. Electricity sizzled, stinging the witch. "YOU!! Stay away!" Ginji's eyes while, filled with tears, were now sparking, fierce and furious. His hand stroked and cradled his partner, gently, protectively. But his eyes were like that of the Raitei, unforgiving, hard, and burning with anger. "Ban-chan was scared of you, no one is touching him. Stay back all of you. Until Ban-Chan wakes up nobody is coming near him." Having delivered his order, Ginji buried his head on his partner's chest, to listen to the beating of a beloved heart.

"Maria-san" Akabane's voice was deadly full of steel. "I find absolutely nothing amusing in what I just witnessed. The marks on that boy, those cuts. They were deliberate slices, not deep enough to bleed, not deep enough to scar, just deep enough to be excruciatingly painful. That boy, BAN MIDOU he could not have been more then 5 years old, had been tortured systematically. (the words were bitten out cold and hard. Gasps of horror, disgust and pain echoed in the room). You claim he is the descendant of your royalty, you WILL explain what we just saw. And you will explain NOW.." Scalpels gleamed in long fingers.

"Ching" A bell pealed as Kazuki moved to stand beside Akabane. Shido's fingers flexed and he deliberately blocked Maria's path to the door, Himiko drew out her puppet perfume. All had hard unforgiving eyes, if Akabane had chosen to carry out his unspoken threat, no hand in the Cafe that night would have been raised to defend Maria.

Maria looked around the room, sighed and sank into the chair, tears filled her eyes, and her shoulders shook as she cried. "I didn't realize. Good lord, I swear I had not realized, none of us realized how much they had hurt him. Those cuts, by the time he was found they had disappeared. He never spoke of it. GOD!! We never even knew they tortured him, that much." She cried. "I'll tell you. I'll tell you our shame, the shame of all witches, why Ban rejects us, I swear I never knew the extent of it." Maria's voice was heavy with guilt and pain.

The people in the room, were silent, watching, holding their judgment until they got the whole story from the witch.

"When Ban was born, his grandmother was very disappointed. He was a boy, the strongest wielders of magic were women. And no male has had the ability to use the Jagan in over 2000 years. She assumed that he would be like his father, and would not have the thick blood of a true Witch Heir in his veins. She had no interest in the boy, and left him to be brought up by that crazy mother of his. She never even bothered to test his blood." Maria sighed.

"Our Witch Clan, since our Queen had shown no interest in the boy, simply ignored the baby, and since he would be raised in the human world had no further concern for him. However we later, very much later realized what a mistake that was. Ban had magic. From what we can gather, he was reacting to magic, making things float and doing other things from the time he was about 3 years old. His father had disappeared and his mother freaked. She was in depression and when she wasn't cussing her son, she basically ignored his existence.

"Unfortunately, while our clan had failed to pay attention, another Clan of blood witches, heretics by any standards, had been paying attention. They kidnapped Ban a couple of months before his 5th birthday."

"God.." Ginji whimpered. "Did you get Ban-chan back Maria-san." Ginji looked up with hopeful eyes.

Maria stared into the large brown eyes, and bowed her head. "Gin-kun I am so tempted to lie, you have no idea how much I want to say, we stormed the kidnappers hideout and got Ban back."

**SLAM!**! Paul's hand slammed onto the counter. "THIS IS BULLSHIT MARIA!! What the FUCK do you mean that Ban was kidnapped. We NEVER, the Kaiser and I NEVER heard anything about Ban being kidnapped. Why didn't that Crazy Bitch tell us and who the hell got him back?"

"Paul, you never knew because by the time we found out it was moot point." Maria continued painfully.

"Ginji you see we didn't get Ban back, Ban's mother was so deep in depression when he was taken, she never even noticed he was gone. And our clan never checked up on him. You can't get back something no one notices is gone Ginji. (Tears filled Maria's eyes)

"The kidnappers had Ban for anywhere between two to three weeks, and no one tried to get him back, Ginji. No one even knew he was gone. You cant get back someone no one even knows is gone. Ginji"

The dawning horror in the room was palatable. All remembered the frantic look in beaten eyes of a child desperately trying to escape. Shido was the first to say it, his voice thick as he held back tears. "My god, he got himself back didn't he. Four years old, he was so.. so tiny, cut, beaten, abused and you freaks forced him to save himself did you. Shit!!"

"Damn you witches," Paul swore"I thought it was a good thing when he put aside his pride to ask you for help, I am a fool. We had no right to ask him to pay such a price."

"Ah but you never had to ask him to pay such a price did you." Maria said in a misplaced attempt to lighten the mood.

CHING!! Battle aura emitted from Kazuki, "Maria-san, it may be best for your continued good health to just continue the story, none here are impressed by any attempt that you might make at humor." No one saw fit to comment on the unusual, yet appropriate reaction by the string master.

Maria accepting the reprimand continued the horror story. " The witches who took him, systematically took blood from him. Those are the marks on his neck, those were the only visible signs of abuse that marked him when he was found. All the other marks had healed over, we had no idea (Maria's voice caught in guilt and pain. she took a breathe and continued) We thought that was all they had done. -_God even I hate how that sounds_."

"Anyway how Ban escaped is based on what we could piece together. Ban never talked about the kidnapping, he refused to even acknowledge it. The police discovered that 3 people had been involved. Asclepius had not yet partnered with Ban at that point, he was too young. The Jagan usually develops in our children at around puberty to ensure their safety and have them mentally prepared for the consequences of it, and his magic was hindered by the draining of his blood at such high levels."

"Hmmm" Akabane interrupted at that point. "He had already developed a part of his battle genius hadn't he, I could see the eyes of the boy just now, evaluating strengths, seeking and identifying a way to escape. But he was a child – physically there is no way -did someone help him escape?"

"No" Maria said softly. "Didn't you notice his eyes? They must have done something, finally pushed him to the brink, I think. Pushed him so far that the ability that should have remained dormant for another 10 years was triggered - brutally. We believed he used the Jagan on them and escaped. He escaped and as much as the police could trace, he had gotten on the back of a truck on the Autobahn which took him some 100 kilometers from the site he had been held. Three days after he had used the Jagan, he was found starving and half frozen in an alley in backwater Germany.

"We know the time-line, because the Witch Queen had sensed the triggering of the Jagan. She was actually confronting her daughter-in-law when the police came knocking to inform that a young boy had been found. Not once, never in our history has a four year old been able to use the Jagan. But other then the Jagan and Asclepius that developed later, Ban never used his magic again, we believe he himself sealed it up. And nothing his Grandmother or I did could get him to use his ability until he needed it to save his friends from the divine design. For some reason the barrier he built around his powers broke tonight and they went a little crazy, I suspect, the magical side-effect of the release was to revert him for a short period to the time when the barrier was first built when he escaped the Blood witches."

There was a lull in the Cafe as Maria paused and they processed the story, a horrific realization began to overtake Ginji.

Holding his partner to him, he yelled at Maria. "Did you tell him? Did he know? (_Huh? Gin-chan?_) Did you tell a 4-year-old that no one bothered to get back, that if Ban-chan used the Jagan, he would disappear and no one would remember him?" Uncontrolled electricity swept around Ginji, but not a spark touched the unconscious man in his arms.

The look in Maria's eyes was all the answer Ginji needed. Awe at his partner, pain and guilt filled the blond man, he understood now, so much better. But it hurt, he hurt for Ban-chan from his hair to his fingertips he hurt. (_I'm so sorry Ban-chan wake-up please_.)

"Ginji, his Grand-mother had to tell him. he could have accidentally used it. She had to tell him... (deep breathe) Anyway we identified, found and punished one of the witches responsible for the kidnapping, we had divined that she was the only one alive of the triad that had taken Ban. The other two were found dead by the police who suspect that they had had a falling out when Ban escaped and killed each other.

"The only other thing relevant to this story is.. is well what probably triggered the disintegration of Ban's magic barrier. When the Jagan is used 4 times, a curse is triggered and the person is wiped from the psychical world and from the memories of those around them. There is a book an ancient text, called "Heaven's Pride" that stands in the vaults of the witches. Legend has it the book would magically record the name of one who used the Jagan for the 4th time, to stand as the only record of that individual on the earth. To wipe out your very existence, to have none, even those who profess to love you, have no memory of your existence, is not a price that humans are willing to pay. In spite of the witch hunts, the deaths of our people, the world wars, till four weeks ago, the book remained empty, silent."

Remembering Amon's death Emishi blurted out "Don't blame em, to just be gone, I couldn't even consider doing it...wow..." he trialled off, and a silence of consent filled the room.

"Yes Ban used the Jagan for the 4th time, saving those around him. Nobody has ever had to ask him to, but he willing would have paid the ultimate price, and we would never have even known it, we would not even remember that he ever was a part of our lives."

"But he is not gone." Akabane said

"No he is not gone – thanks to your little trick" Maria said, her smile now sad. "But it does not reduce his action in any way – his name is now the only name recorded in Heaven's Pride - the first person in human history – to sacrifice so much - in exchange for nothing. Fate is not done with him, for it to allow Ban Midou to live... I fear the magic potential he showed just now is exponentially more than the level he should have. My guess is that something more is coming."

"Fine, wonderful, whatever.. we will handle the future as it comes" Paul said curtly. " What I want to know is why is this the first I have ever heard of Ban being kidnapped, does HIS FATHER even know what happened."

"Paul, no. It was not my decision to make. The Witch Queen when she saw Ban was never going to mention it or talk about the kidnapping, she decided that it was best for everyone if the kidnapping was never mentioned again and.."

"Fuck Maria.." A tired but irritated voice cut her off. "What the hell are you bringing up ancient history for." Blue eyes ringed with exhaustion narrowed on the Witch.

"Ban-Chan your awake,"

"Awwwkkk Ginji, Human here not a pillow. Ease up already"

Even as he hugged his partner, a sense of dread grew in Ban. His eyes swept the troubled faces before him, "Why are you talking about that crap Maria, clue me in somebody."

Before anyone could stop her Rena burst out, "Your Magic Ban, it made you a 4-year -old again and we saw... we saw.." She trailed off when Natsumi kicked her and she saw the disapproval in the eyes around her.

"Oh" Ban said slowly taking in the faces before him. Unfortunately, their horror, disgust and anger were still apparent in their eyes from Maria's story. And Ban conditioned to accept hatred and blame from those closest to him, was just relieved that Ginji was behind so he was spared the same look in brown eyers. "What? So you finally got to see the monster, the demon spawn huh?" Ban sneered.

Ban's defenses went up, he pulled away from Ginji, to protect himself from their judgment, that he just knew was coming. That he knew he had earned – by the blood on his hands. Ban had stopped asking for mercy, expecting miracles when he was 4. He was so tired, but he would not – could not surrender. So as he had then, he attacked. His sardonic mask slammed in place as he challenged mockingly "When was the first time you killed Akabane? Bet I got you beat, huh? So that's what got you pathetic lot so tense. Which kill did you see. Huh? Did you see a 4-year-old devil repeatedly slid a bloody knife into the stomach of an old man and perhaps you saw the demon spawn bury the same knife in the throat of a woman – younger then Hevn. Did you see the little monster continue to stab them long after they were dead?"

Himiko felt her knees give out, and she sank shaking to the floor, Rena, Natsumi and Hevn followed suit. Paul's fist smashed the counter. The others except Akabane looked away, overwhelmed - unable to meet the eyes of the Jagan user. Ginji moaned like a beast under torture.

The moan tore at Ban more than anything else could. He shut his eyes for a second, his lips twisted in an empty smile, accepting condemnation, totally misunderstanding their reactions. "Oh well" he thought, his eyes opened taking in the carnage, HIS loss of control had caused. "I_'m really losing it, I will not put them in dange_r", Maybe he thought his worst secret coming out now was probably a blessing, they would want him gone now. And since he had already put plans to leave into motion, so that he would not hurt anyone else, their condemnation would make his disappearance a lot easier – on them. For himself – well – he had, had more in the last 5 years, than he had ever expected to get in his life. So he would go to fight this demon, and as this was his personal battle, he would fight it as he had always fought his battles since he was 4 – alone.

"Paul" Ban said not wanting the man who had been like a father to him to totally write him off, "I'm sorry, this damage its on me, not Ginji – I did this. I swear Paul. I wont do it again, and I'll find a way to send you the money for this." Ban promised, his voice thinning, his head swam with exhaustion, with the burden of his decisions.

Only tone person understood the meaning behind those words.

"Ban-kun" Akabane said in a voice unlike any had ever heard him use. "We did not see any monster, we saw a child. A small boy , beautiful beyond words, pushed to the edge and fighting with all his strength to survive. We did not see a devil, we saw an Angel Ban- kun – we saw the birth of Heaven's Pride."

Ban blinked, his pain overwhelming him, he could hardly hear let alone understand Akabane's words. Exhaustion overcome him, wanting to escape his reality just for a minute, to stall having to see the disappointment in his partners eyes, Ban allowed himself to sink into an exhausted sleep. As he slumped forward, he felt Ginji's arms go around him, holding him, and knew for a little while more he could sleep safe. For a little while more he could pretend that he was a good person, that there was a place for him in the world. He could pretend that someone would notice when he finally disappeared and would maybe try to get him back. A single tear – just one – ran down the porcelain pale cheek.

Ginji traced that single tear, brought it to his lips. He knew Ban would fight, his partner was the greatest protector around. There was nothing he wouldn't do to keep those around him safe, he guarded them – fought for them when they were hurt, and stood back, watched from the sidelines, when they fought their own battles. Battles Ban would have won with ease, but he let them fight, because he wanted them strong, because Ban had believed that he would not be around to protect them for long. The one thing Ban had never protected, that Ban held lightly, seeing it as having little value, was the one thing Ginji held dearest in the world. And Ban had never allowed him to strengthen the bond between them, for all the 'S" of the GetBackers – Ginji had never truly saved Ban, his ability to sense when Ban was in trouble, was minuscule. He got lost and Ban would find him – he had never actually been the one to find Ban.

In reality _Akabane _had saved Ban more than Ginji had. And Ginji would NOT allow this to continue. Ban-chan was NOT going to disappear. Ban-chan was HIS, and it was time that Ban Midou realized that. Ginji felt the deepest parts of himself stir, no longer a separate form, he accepted the part of himself that had once been the Raitei. He hugged his partner close and knew that he, Ginji Amano not the Raitei would fight for and _would kill _without hesitation any being who sought to separate Ban Midou from Ginji Amano.

He now understood Ban's confusing behavior these last few weeks. Ban would do what he had advised Shido to do when the Kiriudo were threatening Madoka's safety. Ginji knew now Ban was planning to leave, rather then endanger Ginji, Ban would leave and keep everyone else safe. He stroked his partner's hair "_Silly Ban-chan, I came too close to losing you. It will never ever happen again_" Ginji whispered softly, but with the absolute control, will and determination of the man who had forged the VOLTS and tamed the Limitless Fortress.

Cradling the sleeping man, securely in his arms, Ginji stood.

Akabane smiled, ever since he had saved Ban, the ex-Emperor had lost his fear of him. Now they shared a mission, to keep the Jagan user where he belonged – right where they could see him.

His friends made way as Ginji strode out, as he reached the door, Ginji said in a very un-Ginji-like voice. "Maria-san, I think that until Ban-chan calls you to visit, it will be best if you stay in your side of the City. While in my head I know that it is not truly your fault, in my heart, if you had been a man I think I might have killed you. So please Maria-san don't put yourself in danger by coming here again without Ban-chan's invitation to protect you." With that Ginji left.

"Actually Maria, even with Ban's permission, I suggest you find another place to meet up. Unless you are directly saving their lives (Paul had lived too long not to have this as a clause) Maria, I never want to see you in the Honky Tonk again. Ban may forgive you, but I sure as hell don't and you had better stay away from the Limitless Fortress too, because I doubt the Kaiser will be as forgiving as his son once I tell him about this."

Maria's smile was bitter, " I cant say I blame you" and with a flourish she walked out of the Honky Tonk, none sought to bid her farewell.

"Well at least Ginji will look after Ban-kun. " Hevn said with a sigh. "He really was a beautiful child – huh – he still is I guess."

"Heh" Kazuki said, "I think that we may need to reconsider our actions here, is letting Ginji and Ban go off alone a good idea?"

"Kazuki" Shido said with a grin, " You saw that look in Ginji's eyes, huh! After 5 years the Emperor is finally going to claim his surprisingly oblivious mate, he will tear us apart if we interfere now."

"Huh! We all know Ginji was hoping Ban-san would make the first move, I think he finally understands why Ban seemed so oblivious. (Kazuki said with a faint smile) however that is not what I meant. Didn't you feel it?"

"Feel what Kazuki-kun?" Akabane asked for all of them.

"Just before Ginji broke through the vortex around Ban, there was another force here, subtle, but hostile, and it was definitely watching Ban." Kazuki said.

"It takes a spy to find a spy I guess" Hevn muttered

"Now that you mention it." Himiko chimed in,"there was definitely something here, I felt it trying on lock on to Ban, then Ginji hugged Ban and the force disappeared when Ban collapsed. I was going to mention it.. but the kid came in and..." Himiko trailed off not really knowing how to finish the sentence. " I think I'll go and help Ginji watch over Ban."

"Himiko-san" Akabane stopped her. "You are about the last few people Ginji would allow near Ban at the moment."

"Huh! Look I have almost as much a claim on Ban as Ginji has." Himiko asserted.

"Yes and my dear, that is exactly why, Ginji-kun is not going to let you anywhere near Ban, until he successfully redefines their relationship. And you are right Kazuki-chan they will most definitely be distracted during the process. I will guard them. Ginji-kun knows that I know my place when it comes to the GetBackers, so he will accept my presence better then anyone else's here. (There was a mutter of descent at that – Kazuki and Shido were both inclined to argue. Akabane's next words stopped them) "Hehehe Would you really be able to accept what Ginji plans to do without interfering at all? Especially after what we just witnessed? - hehehe- no I didn't think so, Midou-kun is amazingly appealing is he not?"

With that black leather swished as the transporter walked off.


	2. Strength part 2

Haha had to get this done, Chapter 1, almost left me depressed. And all those people reading and NOT reviewing are NO help. Stil I am extremely pleased with this - note the rating has not gone up. I have now 2 seperate story lines to follow, no idea what to do next, so WOULD really like you to tell me what you would like to read.

-- Chapter 2

"What are you doing here Akabane-san? You are not welcome."

"Hehehe.. Ginji-kun, yes I understand you want to be alone with your partner, however seeing that you are going to be busy and distracted, I am offering my services as protector and a doctor, this one occasion." Akabane said seriously.

"Oh and what would be your fee?"

"To bear witness... this night will be very interesting, no? And I have a vested interest in Midou-kun, don't you agree?"

"Hmmm... Okay, huh there may be an added benefit here, after tonight neither you nor Ban-chan will have and doubts as to whom Ban Midou belongs to. Anyway he woke up for a little bit earlier, he was very groggy. I made him eat and he went back to sleep immediately. You can wait in the hall"

Ban woke from sleep a couple of hours later, feeling surprisingly refreshed. He lay with his eyes closed as the memory of Akabane's words replayed in his brain, finally registering. "Shit, I think I prefer their anger over pity... It'll be harder for Ginji to accept my leaving now" he thought.

"Ban-chan, you're awake, and just so you know, you are not going anywhere."

Ban's eyes flew open, "Dammit Ginji, for an idiot – you have good intuition."

"Ban-chan," putting most of his weight on his knees, Ginji saddled Ban's chest. "I need to ask you something, important" (_Ginji you can't simply sit on me_)

"Ban-chan you'd give me anything I needed wouldn't you? If there was something I had no peace without, I couldn't sleep without – and you had it. You'd give it to me wouldn't you Ban-chan. Because you are so strong, you would give me what I need to feel strong too – wouldn't you Ban-chan?"

"Ginji!! What's wrong? I sense Akabane nearby, is he threatening you?"

"No Ban-chan, Akabane is protecting us tonight so we don't need to worry about being attacked. Answer me Ban-chan – would you give me what I needed?" There was real distress and a strange seriousness in Ginji that worried Ban.

"Gin, of course I would. We're partners, anything I have is yours you know that. What do ya need so bad Gin, if you lost something I'd get it back for you."

Ginji's fingers played with the color of Ban's shirt. "You see Ban-chan, with your magic, you hold the bond between the two of us, outside of the Limitless Fortress. That used to be enough – you could hear my call from anywhere, but – outside the Limitless Fortress,I couldn't hear yours Ban-chan. I can't hear your cry. I can't stand that anymore Ban-chan. I need to be able to hear your call, I need to have a stronger bond with you."

"Ginji we have an unbreakable bond between us. Even if I go to Germany for a while to settle this magic thing, our bond will still be there. We are partners, brothers even."

"See Ban-chan, there's the problem. You thinking of us as brothers, we are not brothers. I have never seen us as brothers, I have seen us as true-partners, and because we are partners in all ways - except one, because you persist in seeing us as brothers. The bond between us is not strong enough for me to sense you. So what I need Ban-chan (Ginji was now nose to nose with his partner) what I need from you is your surrender. Will you surrender to me Ban-chan?" Ginji lips brushed against Ban's as he asked the question.

Ban moved his his head, away from Ginji but otherwise didn't try to throw off his partner. "Ginji stop that, you know I like women, can't you accept we are brothers?"

"Really Ban-chan?" Ginji said amused by his partners obstinacy. "Tell me we have been partners for 5 years now, how many women have you been with? How many times have you had sex?"

Ban colored a little, but determined to settle the matter soldiered on. "You know I like my sex life simple, Ginji. We never usually had enough money for me to indulge, so I've only managed to indulge three times."

Ginji's smile was pure evil, "Yes it was rather convenient how I managed to crash the car, get sick or break stuff, just when you were prepared to indulge." Ban's eyes widened in shock."Ban-chan, you are a genius in all ways except this. I didn't figure out that you were paying for sex until that second time, so I figured out the signs, of when you wanted to indulge, and made sure you couldn't. Grrrr.. I only slipped up once in the last 3 years." Ginji said that with a low growl. Ginji smile was absolutely beautiful as he totally ignored his partner's shock and being fair - disclosed his sex life.

"Me, I initially had quite a bit of sex. It was my big secret from you – when we first got together. You seemed so in control, so knowledgeable, so perfect, that I needed a secret, something I knew you had totally wrong about. You thought I was a virgin, but truthfully in the Limitless Fortress sex with males and females was the hobby of choice - after fighting. It was a way we had fun, renewed friendships and forged bonds." Ginji watched fondly as the Jagan users eyes almost popped out and his jaw was unhinged.

Ban felt as if he was in a Jagan, "You had sex with all of them? Really?"

"Yessss, Ban-chan" Ginji purred smugly. "Most of them who was around my age, Shido, Kazuki, Emishi, Jubei, Sakura, Kauro, and some others. Except MakubeX – who was too young and Masaki who reminded me of Teshimine, so it would have been wrong.

"I did have sex every now and then after we partnered up, the last time though was during the mission to get back the arms of the Venus. Somehow after I saw your face while we rode on the whale, you wanted the Miroku's to be happy even though they wanted to kill you. Lying there, looking at the stars, you were so beautiful Ban-chan, I sat on you then – but you were so blind as well.

"I knew what you would do if we had too much money, so I kindda accidentally-on-purpose let the arms fall in the water. (_WHY YOU!!_) That was the last time I had sex with anyone else Ban-chan. It felt I would have been betraying you, and I couldn't do that. I fell in love with you in every way possible then, but you just ignored all my signals." Ginji said pouting a little

For the second time that day Ban Midou felt his whole world shake. But Ginji was not done pulling the cotton from in front of Ban's eyes.

'For all your arrogance Ban-chan the the area where you are really blind to is your own attractiveness. Sure people like me, but people obsess about you. People want to be my friend, but people can't stop themselves from thinking about you, from watching you. And because the only time you notice people is in battle, they all want to fight with you. They believe they can have you if they defeat you in battle, then you would surrender, you would be theirs."

"Ginji you are talking nonsense"

"Oh really Ban-Chan, shall I list them? Takama Fudou (Ban : _Sheesh he was a nut_), Lucifer, actually more so that kid Sariel – he was desperate for your attention, Dokubachi-san wanted to 'teach' you, Kagami spent a lot more time watching you and making scenarios about battling you that he ever did Himiko or myself, even Masaki spent a great deal of time watching you. Clayman admires your artistic sense, Kazuki watches you so much and is so sensitive to your teasing that Jubei is hair trigger around you, that Toshiki – _who I can never find ANYTHING good about, whydidyoukisshim_ – he tries to pretend to get mad, but you are the only person who he goes red around and then cant look at -- _Ibethe__dreamsaboutthatkiss, grrrr._ Then there's Shido – as much as he loves Madoka,- you confuse, frustrate and fascinate him, he is a beast master defeated by a snake-man so he cant help being drawn to the snake. Himiko – lets not talk about her.

And finally there is Akabane-san, I dazzled Akabane-san sure but its you he wanted to consume. I was scared of him, did you ever wonder why Ban-chan I was so obvious about being scared of him? Because it drew your attention from him, to me. You would be focused on protecting me and not fighting him. I always knew he was jealous of the way you always saw me first, of our connection that distracted you from fighting him and now from that fight he has put a part of him inside you."

"I can't live with that Ban-chan. (Ginji still looking into blue eyes, now whispered). I can't stand even the idea that there is another human on earth closer to you, who has done more for you than me." Ginji's hands now framed Ban's face, his fingers thumbs caressing Ban's cheeks, fingers playing with soft hair. He stretched his body out on top of Ban's, forcing the Jagan users knees apart, Ginji nestled their lower bodies close. Ban's hands were curled around Ginji's forearms, they trembled as Ban could not seem to find the will to push his partner away. Ginji's electricity was sparking between them. Ginji's words, his scent, his eyes, his feel - was casting a spell on Ban and Ban's head spun.

Ginji's eyes burned fiercely. "I need to, be inside you Ban-chan. I need to be so deep inside you, that you don't know where you stop and I start. To have a part of me inside you that makes us partners in the truest sense. You are so strong Ban-chan. (Ginji's eyes never left Ban's – now his lips brushed Ban's each word tricking Ban's sensitive lips.) You are so very strong. And I need you to give me the one thing you will give no other person, surrender Ban-chan. (One of Ginji's hand now cupped Ban's neck, and the other stroked down his ribs.)

"You like women Ban-chan, but you like me more. You love me, don't you? Do you want me to be a woman? Would you love who I am more if I was born a woman, Ban-chan?" (Ginji's eyes were pleading, hurt even.)

"Ginji," Ban choked out "There is no being in this universe – man or woman that I love more than you. But Ginji I.."

Ginji's lips closed the minuscule space between them, the kiss was soft, reverent, warm and contained the deep love Ginji had for Ban. The depth of love conveyed in the kiss, overwhelmed Ban, he could fight put aside his own needs, but he could never fight Ginji.

"You are so strong Ban-chan, so much stronger than me. Please surrender anyway. Give yourself to me. There is no half-ways Ban-chan I am too greedy, know that what ever you surrender I will take, then I will take more and more. Every single bit of you I will claim (Ginji's hands now roamed possessively around the Jagan user)

"You are my master in every way Ban-chan, I have been yours without you ever asking of it, let me be your Master in this one way. Physically, sexually Ban-chan let me be your Master, with every cell of your body, deep into your bones. Be mine." Ginji's earnest eyes looked deep imto Ban.. begging for a surrender.

Ban's hands shook visibly, he laid a palm gently on Ginji's cheek, stroked it. The low lever tension that surrounded him since the discussion began, drained away, his entire body softened. He lifted his head and kissed his partner softly, sweetly, comfortingly.

Looking deep into Ginji's eyes, Ban said softly his smile that of an Angel's "What ever you need Ginji, I will give you"

Ban's eyes closed, his head fell back, cradled in Ginji's hand, for the first time, Ban Midou exposed his neck, and surrendered, to the love that blanketed him.


	3. Closing time at the Honky Tonk

_**Hey all, have been itching to do this. Kindda what happened in the Honky Tonk after Akabane left. Actually I think its the first time I'm actually writing anything substantial about the rest of the main group (Toshiki in TiTHE arc aside who is not very fleshed out anyway). Trying to merge my stuff with the Manga and lesser extent the anime. and give in character responses to the events. Please see if I have done Okay - and do be critical if you feel I OCCed any of your characters. **_

**_Also there is a small apology to Maria in this piece -from the group NOT Paul - Group apology is for _****amethysthunter** **_ who felt I was too hard on Maria. I probably agree.. but got carried away._**

**_To emphasas (from live journal) Thanks for sharing the emotional impact - I value it greatly_**

**_Dragon77, keiFORREAL, Errain and narukunohime oh and noname: thanks for the comments. _**

**_FINALLY spoiler alert, English Mangas n anime in general, MAJOR SPOILER ALERT In the last section of fanfic - will give you warning for when to stop reading. From pics from the Japanese Manga LAST eposide - my creative interpretation of the pics - SINCE I DON'T read Japanese.(Gnashing teeth) Avoid the last bit and you will have normal minor spoilers._**

_**I own nuts... **_

**_Now on to the story..._**

_**Kinds of Love **_

Himiko sat on the stool listlessly stirring her cup of coffee, the memory of terrified blue eyes, dominated Himiko's thoughts. Ban- he meant so much to her. He was her family, even when she felt that she should hate him, his was the name that she called when she was in danger. She had, even as she called him a betrayer and traitor, expected him to save her and track her when she was in trouble. And now - now she felt.. guilty. The one who had been a betrayer had been her, and maybe had been Yamato.

At 4 Ban had saved himself. Later as a family Yamato and she had welcomed an arrogant, aloof and independent runaway into their home. Then Yamato had relied on the 15 year old, to save them, by killing the only brother he had known. Yamato had compounded Ban's situation by making Ban swear not to tell Himiko the truth. It was hard.. extremely hard for Himiko to accept that Yamato-Niichan could do wrong, her eyes burned...

Yamato had been wrong; he was the one who had been selfish and arrogant. For that short time of being part of their family, Yamato had extracted a fee that would haunt Ban for the rest of his life. Himiko's eyes burned, Ban!

She wanted to go to him, now, but – her sometimes partner's words to echo in her head, _"Himiko-san, "You are about the last few people Ginji would allow near Ban at the moment."_

"_Huh! Look I have almost as much a claim on Ban as Ginji has." Himiko asserted._

"_Yes and my dear, that is exactly why, Ginji-kun is not going to let you anywhere near Ban, until he successfully redefines their relationship."_

What the hell had the Jackal meant by redefining their relationship? Ban was straight. She of course knew – everyone - except Ban - seemed to know that Ginji wanted more. Himiko felt a rise of self-righteous anger.. _Dammit if Ginji was going to force Ban, hurt him_.. but even as the anger rose it died an even quicker death. _Ginji _- Ginji was the one being on earth who had never hurt Ban, never seen his dark side - No that's wasn't right. Ginji had seen the dark side of Ban and then seen deeper, he had seen past the mask of self defense and arrogance and seen the soul of the Jagan user. And having seen that soul, Ginji valued it, honored it, guarded it and beyond everything loved his Ban-chan.

Himiko had seen that same soul too, and when the moment of testing came, instead of trust, of love, she had thrown her confusion, her hatred and anger at the Jagan user. She remembered as he stood over Yamato's body, for a moment when his eyes met hers they had seemed to plead for comfort and understanding- just for a moment, and in that moment, she had hurled all her hate and anger at him, and the window had closed. He had been such an easy target and he had accepted all the poison she threw at him, never once defending himself.

Tears that Himiko had held in check silently ran down her cheeks as she admitted defeat and let go of a dream she had been too proud to pursue. She had wanted to see Ginji as a fool, but the truth was she was the greatest fool around; she had a precious gem, and had thrown in away. Ginji had caught it, nurtured it, and Himiko knew that since Ginji now wanted more, Ban would give it to him, there would be no force involved, only Love. Well Himiko thought Love was expanding and she would have to accept that Ban's love for her would now only be brotherly, though in many ways she may not deserve it, Ban would guard her, and love her.. as an older brother.

Himiko dried her tears, as she got up dropping coins on the table; she glanced up to see Paul looking worriedly at her. "It'll be okay Paul-san, Ginji will look after him." Resolutely she said "Ginji'll care for Ban-Niichan and I think I will be okay with that." As she left Paul smiled softly.

_**Animal Instincts**_

Shido, Emishi and Kazuki sat in the booth nursing their beers. They talked of inconsequential matters and had many moments of silence as they attempted to digest that evening's events.

"_Hehehe Would you really be able to accept what Ginji plans to do without interfering at all? Especially after what we just witnessed? - hehehe- no I didn't think so, Midou-kun is amazingly appealing is he not?"_

Damn how had that bastard Transporter guessed. Shido was sure that he had hidden it well. He had difficulty admitting it, even to himself at times, but he knew, of course he knew, he was a Mariudo, he lived with his instincts. As a Beast Master it had galled him at first to be beaten to by a snake, but when one Alpha is beaten by another Alpha in nature, there were layers of meaning, of instincts that were aroused, in the relationship. He had needed to at least outwardly pretend that the fight outside the villa had not been real but a result of the Jagan, but he knew from his bleeding shoulder to his aroused instincts – that the Jagan user's fingers around his neck had been real a decisive win.

The choice of the choke hold contributed to it of course, the hold on the neck had frozen the beast, Ban had his pressure points below his fingers and Shido had been immobilized. But Ban had negated the win – letting him pretend it was the Jagan. His conflicting emotions about the Jagan user had led to Shido purposefully following Ban when their group had been scattered during the IL. During the mission Ban's control, his intelligence, his leadership and sheer arrogance had impressed Shido. However his compassion and willingness to put his partner before his own safety, had clinched it for the Beast-Master. He had told Emishi that he owed Ban when Ban had collapsed on the ship during the Venus de Milo mission, but the truth was that the members of your pack had to be protected, at his most instinctual levels Ban Midou had become an integral member of Shido's pack.

Ban had done so much more, while Ginji and Himiko had received most of the praise, Ban had fought and won against the strongest of the Kiriudo, and it had been his intelligence, his trust in Shido - not allowing Ginji to die- and the Jagan that had saved the insect people and by extension his own people. Kneeling before Ban to ask for his help at the beginning had not been as hard as some had assumed. It had been excruciatingly hard for the human side of Shido, but Ban had defeated the beast, and kneeling before your pack's leader was a part of nature's law.

This was not the part of his complex relationship with the Jagan user that was bothering Shido. This he could accept as a natural pack law. The problem was that sometime along their convoluted relationship he had began wanting the Jagan user. Shido loved Madoka, that was absolute, human. Beasts however had more then one mate, and his instincts for sex had been extremely agitated by that snake-bastard. It irritated Shido to admit it, but the Transporter had been right, if he had had to even listen or be in close proximity to Ban having sex, he would have been extremely aroused and the truth was that even he was unsure of how he would have reacted to it. Now that Ginji was claiming Ban, it was better for everyone, if he let those instincts die and not put himself in a position to test them.

Shido took a long swing of beer, hmmm.. this nights events would make putting the sexual thoughts of Ban aside a little easier to handle. The Mariudo protected their young, every pack member defended their young collectively. To see a member of his pack so tortured as cub, made him want to rip the throat out of those responsible. Shido admitted that the protective instincts he had felt for the blue-eyed child had been great. To reduce any thoughts of sex, all he would need to do was visualize those cuts and bruises on the smaller, younger man and his protective instincts would take precedence. He may have lost one battle (_I need to work harder at forgetting that_) but Shido was still an Alpha male, and in nature the instinct to protect the young in the pack was great. Hmmm.. Shido contemplated, a rather smug and faintly evil smile curved his lips, acting protective of the Snake-bastard, may have some interesting repercussions. Ban Midou would NOT appreciate being protected – like a cub, and that in itself may be reason to protect him. Finding some peace in the situation, Shido made a silent farewell and disappeared into the night to go home to his one and only human love.

_**Jesters Plight **_

As Emishi watched Shido disappear into the night, he looked at the others in the room. Paul, Hevn and Kazuki. None seemed in the mood for a joke, not that something so trivial as mood had ever stopped Emishi. The problem was that he couldn't find anything funny in the situation himself. Abuse damn, he now felt guilty at the free hit he had given Ban when the Ban had been unconscious. It had seemed funny at the time, now he felt like a heel, hitting someone in no position to defend themselves or hit back -it abuse plain and simple. And worse, Ban was always so good to him, he had used the Jagan to let him see Amon in MakubeX's game and he always had the most complimentary things to say about Emishi. It always warmed Emishi's heart when Ban called him clown and joker. Try as he might Emishi could find nothing to joke about at the moment. There was nothing funny about child abuse or about neglect. Huh so what do you call a joker without jokes.

Damn Emishi stood up, walking back to the Limitless Fortress, no jokes huh? Well in this particular situation I guess you'd call him - an adult.

_**Tangled Web**_

Kazuki was glad when Emishi left, the silence allowed him to be truthful. So he had been hard on Maria. He was a little ashamed of himself, his battle anger had actually been aimed at a woman for a time. He knew his anger had been misplaced, but he had felt so angry – so helpless, Maria had made a good target. She had known after all. Still he would have to apologize the next time they met. And he was continuing to think of Maria to avoid the real issue, Ban Midou.

Kazuki had never made a secret of his fascination with the Jagan user. He had from he start found Ban Midou to be "utterly incomprehensible", terrifying in power, and absolutely riveting to observe. That night when Ban had gone off to the Violin concert do a little after sale service, Kazuki had gotten together intimately with Ginji to celebrate their reunion. Kazuki still found it amusing at the lengths Ginji had gone to, to ensure his partner never found out about the VOLTS sexual intimacies. Ginji had insisted Kazuki ensure that Ban was far away, which was how Kazuki had known what Ban had been up to that night. Listening to Ban's music, Kazuki had been stirred and had mentioned his fascination with Ban to his Emperor. Ginji's reaction had been telling – painful mind you – but telling.

Ginji had been terribly apologetic of the electric shock that he had given Kazuki, Ginji had claimed it was surprise, but proceeded to very clearly warn Kazuki away from his Ban-chan giving the excuse that Ban-san was straight and not very experienced (as if that had even stopped them in the past). Kazuki knew better, Ginji had loved Ban even then, he just hadn't recognized it. It had worried Kazuki as he watched his Emperor, recognize his love and drop hints that the Jagan Master totally ignored. The extents Ginji had gone to, to stop Ban's extra-curricular activities had long been a secret source of enjoyment for Kazuki. That one time they had slipped up... yes Kazuki shared the blame for that. His brow frowned in displeasure. Kazuki was happy to give way to Ginji in this matter but Ban Midou was one of their own.. and if Ginji was not having him, then one of their group not some cheap outsider should claim him. Kazuki had helped Ginji ensure that no other such slip-ups ever occurred.

The extent of the Jagan Master's commitment to Ginji was what had worried Kazuki. So he had followed Ban to the Kiriudo fortress, and he admitted he and Himiko had both been surprised at how often the Great Ban Midou-Sama had seemed to glance around for his partner and even call for him, when Ban was the one that had ordered Ginji who had lost his electrical ability to stay out of the fight. When he and Ban fought in partnership, it had been wonderful, Ban had respected his abilities and in battle treated him as an equal. Then Ban had sensed it was Ginji in the helicopter accident a good 10 miles from their location and instructed him to go look protect Ginji. Kazuki had been surprised and catching his arm had asked Ban if he was sure he himself didn't want to go. The words Ban had said about the seemingly powerless Ginji "_You don't seem to understand, Ginji's a lot stronger then we all think_." (English Manga 21) and more then that the look in his eyes had assured Kazuki. Ban Midou loved his partner unconditionally, and trusted him totally. Powered or not, Ban's faith in Ginji's strength was absolute. And only love powered such faith, a love that could never die.

That night Kazuki admitted that seeing Ban hurt- had hurt him deeply. Ban was one of their own, how could they not have known. Ban as a little boy- he was beautiful, an angel. And Kazuki still saw that. Ban Midou was the most exasperating, frustrating and confusing person that Kazuki had ever met, he was also most fascinating and beautiful creature Kazuki knew. Watching him in battle, Ban didn't just dance, he choreographed it, directed it, he was battle personified. Ginji was Kazuki's Emperor, Ban Midou was the Guardian Angel.

That night Kazuki had wanted to be the one to hold Ban to comfort him. Though they and not the Jagan user was the ones who had actually experienced the emotional storm. The Jackal had been right, this night Kazuki on an emotional high would not have been able to accept Ginji's claim on Ban, Kazuki was a Prince in his own right and Ban was really in no state to put up with two men fighting over him.

Something suddenly struck Kazuki. Akabane for all his ability had not recognized that a spy had been present. Standing abruptly he said goodnight to the last two in the Cafe and hurried to the Apartment. He would not go in, but he would set up a parameter to watch around their room, to guard the two that were his own.

_**The Paternal Drive**_

Hevn flipped the closed sign on the door of the Honky Tonk. Finally, she had a few words to say to Paul. Sure what they had seen tonight had been hard, but still the reaction had been extreme, Maria had fought for them and more then that she had helped raise Ban-kun.

"Paul-san, you know that the group respects you a lot, most of them took their cues from your reaction to Maria."

A single brow raised.. "And your point?"

"Wasn't it a bit much, I mean to banish her unless she is needed seems a bit cold." Hevn said a little hesitantly.

"A bit much... Hevn" Paul sighed. "A bit much would have been me challenging her to a duel outright. A bit much would have been me punching her 99 year old face in. _She raised Ban..Hah!!._You don't understand Hevn. Ban, I'm his godfather, I named him. I was the third person to carry him, to hold him. The Keiser and I, we knew Ban needed protection, we knew he had power, so we entrusted him to the witch clan. But to hear that his grandmother had never even bothered to test him. Had allowed him to be raised as if he was nothing, when we would have had him in an instant. When he meant everything to the Kaiser, when he meant so much to me, to have him believe for so long that he was not valued for just being himself...that he was only valued for his power and ability. Its too much Hevn. I cannot, will not forgive Maria or the witch clan for this."

_**EXTREMELY SERIOUS SPOILER ALERT, FROM LAST JAPANESE MANGA, STOP READING NOW IF YOU DONT WANT TO KNOW STUFF THAT HAPPENED. BASED ON PICS CAUSE I CANT READ JAPANESE WAAAAAAHHHHHH!! I WANT TRANSLATION"**_

"Don't you see I'm not only angry about the kidnapping, its about everything else that they did as well. The witches betrayed our trust, and while the rest of you may forgive Maria, I cannot. And the Kaiser.. he will not either." Paul continued bitterly.

"You were not there Hevn, when Ban used the Jagan for the 4th time. Maria had her hand in that too. Forcing him to fight Ginji, she should have known Ban would NEVER hurt Ginji, and she didn't warn us, did nothing to stop Ban from using the Jagan again. There had to have been another way. Until tonight I didn't understand why the son of the Kaiser would be willing to disappear like that, their family had never used the Jagan 4 times because of their strong sense of self, of value that their clan had in them. But Ban was willing to be forgotten, without progeny. I didn't understand how he could have made that decision without trying to find another way, they had to have been something else we could have done.

For all his arrogance in his ability, his powers, he valued himself so little, in comparison to his value of Ginji. It was because of this, Hevn. Because of the kidnapping, the neglect – from all of us. We had stripped him of any sense of value of himself as a person, made the person beyond the snake-bite and the Jagan, seem worthless - invisible. Only Ginji had given him back his sense of value, both of them valued each other as people, as a true team. The Kaiser and I, we tried, but the reality is they are the first set of GetBackers to truly understand the "S", to connect on so many levels. And because Ban placed value in himself only as far as he was Ginji's partner, Ginji's protector, when push came to shove, he didn't even consider alternatives. He had no regrets, no hesitation. Just to give Ginji the chance to meet his mother, he would have gone and we would not even have know him. He thought that as we would not remember, we would not mourn him, miss him, and everyone except him would have been happy. I think he was wrong.

He had been disappearing, Hevn. Vanishing from my mind as he vanished from the physical realm. He is my son in many ways, and to feel him vanish like that.. its indescribable, it was absolutely unbearable, He was being torn from me. My mind would not have known, Hevn but I think my heart would have remembered, and in my heart there would have been a Ban-sized hole, that nothing would have explained and nothing could have filled." Paul's fists had gone white from the pressure he put on them.

"Then Akabane's scalpel hit his chest, merged with him, and somehow stopped him from disappearing. My memories of Ban rushed back. I owe that Transporter, we all do. I think if Ginji had not made his move, Akabane would have claimed Ban – (_Paul said with a winch_) and frankly that is not something I want to contemplate. When Ban lost control just now, Hevn that was terrifying, because Ban never loses control. He truly needs Ginji and so I am glad for tonight. Maria is right, fate has never been kind to Ban. The two are now going to be fighting outside the limitless fortress. We aren't super-powered out here, and their bond is a source of strength. They need to strengthen it, get stronger."

"I understand Paul," Hevn said softly. "Don't worry, I think the two of them, truly see into each others soul, and each has found a home with the other, in their hearts. He'll be all right Paul, they both will be". And the two friends finished their coffee in the Honky Tonk.


	4. Strength 4 : Ban's POV

This has been a feakishly busy week - mainly becaue I missed a deadline, had to review some extra work and TOO many people found their way into my office.Am trying to maintain one post a week in GBs main storyso I felt I had to write something, well this is the shortes fic I have ever done for GB. grin Hahaha also enjoyingplanning the lemon in my head - will definatelly have to tonedown for M.This is also a challenge to my self cause I dont really write first person, so please review what you think of it.

Oh this is Ban's thoughtsfrom the time Ginji sits on him.

_Italics_ are Ban toughts that he wants to but didnt / couldnt say aloud. " .." he acrtually says to Ginji in Chapter 2 if you decide to cross ref the story. All others are personal reflections

To my reviewers, arigato lots - you gve me a reason to try todothe once a week post.

**_Ban's POV_**

"Ginji? You can't simply sit on me"

... you are warm, so warm. Your warmth drains any energy I have to fight to throw you off.

Why is Ginji so anxious? Huh I sense... "Ginji!! What's wrong? I sense Akabane nearby, is he threatening you?" Fuck! Why is Akabane protecting us...

My feeling are already raw, Ginji's worry grates.. I sorry Ginji I have to protect you, I need to make him understand. "Ginji we have an unbreakable bond between us. Even if I go to Germany for a while to settle this magic thing, our bond will still be there. We are partners, brothers even."

What are you saying Ginji. I like girls.. I'm not sexually attracted to men. _And what the HELL do you mean Surrender you eel._ God you smell so good, so warm. Did he just kiss me? He shouldn't I have to protect him, to leave..

"Ginji stop that, you know I like women, can't you accept we are brothers?"

Ginji stop looking at me like that, stop touching me like that.. I. I. I can't..

I feel blood rushing to my cheeks, damn.This conversation cant be happening, I cant believe I am telling Ginji about my sex life. He's so innocent - I don't want to shock him..

Huh! I can't believe Ginji can smile like that. _What?_ this is unreal. I can't process this.."You had sex with all of them? Really?"

Damn Ginji don't ever let anyone tell you that you have bad aim, each word you say shakes me to the core. I look at the our relationship from a different perspective... you really wanted me all this time? My god.. I am blind, I had no idea. I think I didn't want to see. _Ahh.. Gin you really worked hard didn't you,_ I am horrified, amused, flattered, why does my heart feel so strange_?_

_Hah Ginji you have rose colored glasses, others don't want me_. "Ginji you are talking nonsense"

Oh my GOD!! Ginji may have a point, have I really been that blind... Akabane that stupid scalpel of his, connects us, damn he may be right about the Jackal, the others I cant think about it now. But Akabane can never compare to you Ginji, and you are the blind one if you think you have never saved me.

Ginji.. no human can have done more for me than you.. Lord your eyes are so deep, I feel like I am drowning in them. Your body, so warm,this feels so good, so right.. _Shit Ginji you shouldn't touch me like that I like women_... Don't I? Why cant I push you off? My hands curl around your arms, I won't allow them to do more, Ginji, how can you feel so different and so RIGHT at the same time?

My surrender – what the hell does that even mean.. you, you .. shouldn't speak so close to my mouth.. you are making my lips tingle.. I feel so strange. Your hands are so warm...

No Ginji, I can't stand to see you hurt, please Ginji. Smile. You are perfect, if I loved you anymore than I already do..._ You are perfect I would never change a bit of you_.. "Ginji," I had to say his name, to stop the pain in his eyes "There is no being in this universe – man or woman that I love more than you. But Ginji I.."

Ginji's lips are on mine, he is so warm. Ginji. I.. I.. Like women? Ginji I love you. Nothing, no one has more meaning for me than you.. Ginji what do you need from me? I need to give you what you need. Oh Ginji I may have been blind, but you are a fool.. I sought death when I first fought you, instead I found life, I found laughter, I found love. I was yours too Ginji without you asking.

I feel my body stir, as I release the iron control that I used to ensure that I did nothing to endanger the relationship I had as your brother. I finally admit to myself, that the warmth of your touch, becomes heat, arousal, electricity... _Ginji.. Its too easy to love you in every way possible. Don't be sad_. "What ever you need Ginji, I will give you"

And if you need my surrender, though I really don't like that word, its yours Ginji. You see, what you need, I need to give to you. My head feels heavy, I let my head fall back in Ginji's hand, its strange to feel someone's lips on my exposed neck. But its not just anybody its Ginji. He loves me, and his love blankets me, engulfs me as it always does.

_Ginji, since you want me.. I'm yours. Take me. Claim me.. please. Never stop loving me. Stop me, please Ginji please stop me from ever leaving_ _you. Don't let me go. Ever!!_


	5. Heart's refrain

Seriously would like to thank reviewers Yaoishoujo, keiFORREAL, desdamona and Dragon77 your support and comments are very very much appreciated. The story rating has officially been changed to M.

--- Warning Lemon ahead ---

Ginji watched in awe, as Ban's head rolled back exposing an expanse of vulnerable skin. Ban's neck was pale and strong, he could see the pulse point, and it drew Ginji in. Ban was finally in his arms, surrendering. Ginji had waited sooo long. He felt his throat close and liquid well in his eyes. "Ban-chan," Ginji managed to choke out "I love you Ban-chan, so much."

Then Ginji pressed his lips to that pulse point, he opened his mouth against the skin, and tentatively licked, tasting. The salty taste of Ban, his unique flavor flooded Ginji's senses. Ban-chan was delicious. Ginji ran him tongue from Ban's color bone, to his chin over and over again. He felt Ban squirm and then relax a little in his arms. Ginji persisted with slow hypnotic strokes until finally Ban began to move his neck in accord with the strokes, slight movements that gave Ginji better access, and Ban's arms finally went around his partner's waist.

Now Ginji moved lower, slowly. Not wanting to stop stroking his partners back and waist, Ginji used his teeth and quickly bit off the first few buttons of Ban's shirt. Ban jerked in surprise, but before the curses could leave Ban's lips, Ginji's lips closed around Ban's right nipple and as clever fingers found his left. Blood rushed to Ban's extremities. Ban's nipples, his penis bloomed and hardened. Pleasure and sensation swept though the Jagan users as Ginji sucked at sensitive flesh, bringing the nubbin deep into his mouth, Ginji's teeth caught it holding it firmly as his tongue swilled, rolled and caressed the delicious nubbin.

Ban bit back a moan as he arched towards Ginji. Hearing the slight sound Ginji caught Ban's chin in his hands and met his eyes. "No Ban-chan, I warned you I'm greedy," Never breaking eye contact, Ginji jerked Ban's shirt half way done his arms, trapping them. Then both Ginji's hands went to work on Ban's nipples, caressing, rolling, playing with them, "You're mine Ban-chan, all of you. I won't let you hide, give me the sounds Ban-chan, all your reactions are mine." As he said it Ginji's nails scrapped across Ban's nipples, and an audible moan of please escaped the Jagan users lips. Ginji caught the moan with his lips, nipped his way to Ban's ear, teasing the soft lobe. "Ginji, I'm not a toy." Ban bit out.

"Ahh.. Ban-chan, you could never be a toy, here in bed you are just mine, ne? All mine, just mine. So please Ban-chan, give me control, trust me enough to let me control your please." With that Ginji suddenly impatient of the cloth that allowed his Ban to hide, ripped the shirt away, and in the same movement, undid the snaps of Ban's trousers. Seeing the slight tension increase in the Jagan user, Ginji caught Ban's gaze, allowing the Jagan user to see all the love that burned in his eyes, Ginji stripped off the pants and underwear. Only after tossing them aside did he allow his hungry gaze to drop on Ban's naked body. Ginji's breathe caught. Ban was long, slim, hard and absolutely beautiful. Ginji couldn't help himself, he had been so hungry for so long. He kissed the tip of the penis, tasting just a touch of precum, as his fingers curled around the base of the penis, one word rang in Ginji's head. MINE.

He open his mouth and took Ban in deep, for their first long intimate kiss. Then Ginji stretched out between Ban's knees, determined to give Ban pleasure, Ginji pressed his lips to Ban's scrotum, licking and kissing, as Ban's moans became audible, Ginji's closed his wet mouth around Ban's balls, he rolled them gently in his mouth, pressing them to the roof of his mouth with his tough. Shudders ran up the Jagan Masters. (_Ginji.._) Ban's fingers buried in Ginji's hair. So as not to deprive them of sensation, Ginji's hands stimulated Ban's scrotum as his lips now kissed the sensitive skin at the base of the shaft. Ginji licked his way up to the head of Ban's shaft. Feeling his partner's muscles spasm as he licked and sucked ever so gently at Ban's corona, Ginji pressed his thumb at the base of Ban's shaft to prolong the pleasure.

Ginji's mouth was like nothing Ban had ever experienced. Ban felt himself being enclosed by Ginji, in Ginji's hand, in his mouth, in Ginji's heat, in Ginji's love. It was overwhelming, It seemed as if Ginji was determined to suck Ban's soul into himself. The pleasure, the pressure built and built, until finally the sound of his own blood pounding in his ears, Ban exploded. He screamed in release. And Ginji caught it all every last single drop, when Ban finally spent himself and went soft, Ginji kissed him gently, the raised himself to his partner, their lips met and melded together. For the first time Ban tasted himself, tasted Ginji. And it was right.

Ginji buried his head on Ban's chest, Ban felt warm liquid of tears roll on his chest. His hands closed around his partner. His right hand buried itself in Ginji's hair, stroking gently. It was so familiar. "What is it Ginji?" Ban whispered softly. "You know that song Ban-chan, abut the refrain in the heart? This - this is the refrain in my heart Ban-chan, your heart-beat. Strong , steady. When I press my head to your chest, I hear your heart beat, and I know I am home Ban-chan, safe. Absolutely safe, absolutely loved." Ginji seemed to bury himself deeper in Ban chest. "My heart would be empty without this refrain. I know you love me enough to leave to keep me safe. Please trust in my strength Ban-chan. I can survive anything - except the loss of the music in my heart. Don't leave, don't disappear, Ban-Chan cause I love you enough to follow, where-ever you go. There is nothing without you Ban-chan, and I love you enough to never let you go."

Wordless, trembling, Ban's face buried in Ginji's hair, and for a few moments they stayed cocooned in their love.

Ginji kissed Ban's chest again, finally stripping off his shorts and releasing his still painfully hard organ. Seeing it, Ban's eyes widened in equal appreciation and apprehension. He was spent and sated. "Ginji, I'm relaxed now, so looks like tonight I will just do to you what you did to me." Ban said hopefully.

That evil smile of Ginji's was suddenly back. Ginji slid up Ban's kissing him deeply, he pressed their crotches together, and slid one hand around Ban's back, stroking the line of his crack. Then a very specific shot of electricity was released from the ex-Emperor. Ever nerve in Ban's body jumped, as the electricity stimulated nerves in Ban's brain, his backbone and every hot spot in his body, stripping him of the languid relaxation, Ban's body hardened suddenly, painfully. "Ginji!" Ban yelled out. "arrgggh. That's not fair eel."

"Its not about fair Ban-chan, its about making you understand that you are mine now, that here I am in charge."

"Only because I let you, Gin." Ban growled

"Of course, and that's what makes you surrendering like this so addictive Ban-chan. Now shhhh... less talking more moaning."

Ginji pressed that now hypersensitive spot at the base of Ban's penis, and all coherent thought fled the Jagan user.

Grabbing the lube that he had placed by the side of the bed earlier, Ginji squirted a generous amount on his hands. He ringed Ban's hidden bud, and slowly pressed one long finger into the virgin channel. Ban gasped his body arching. "Ban-chan you are so tight." Ginji whispered against Ban's lips.

Ban suddenly moved his head down, pressing kisses to Ginji's chin, down his neck. Ban nipped hard on Ginji's pulse point. "Ouch Ban-chan".

"Just a reminder, you smug eel. You belong to me too." Ban said needed to mark his partner.

Ginji smiled, nuzzling Ban's cheek – as if that had ever been in doubt.

His finger brushed Ban's prostate, Ban jerked in surprise at the pleasure that coursed through him. Another finger joined the first loosening the muscle further. Ban lifted his head he kissed Ginji fiercely as sensations washed over him again. Ginji slip his fingers out of Ban and placed himself at Ban's entrance. Ban tensed he couldn't hide the flinch, the grimace of pain as Ginji pushed inside. Ginji froze. He had never taken a virgin before, and seeing Ban tense in apprehension and fear shook him. "Relax Ban-chan" Ginji said soothingly, "if you relax it wont hurt much."

"Not happening Gin. Its okay though I can take it, just to it fast okay." Ban said with a pained smile. Ginji's mouth firmed in determination, he would not hurt Ban with his loving, "I am NOT going to hurt you Ban-chan, you are going to relax, You 're mine and I'll look after you" and Ginji released a low level electromagnetic pulse through his cock and hands directly into the tense muscles. This time, the electricity and the pressure worked to massage the tenseness out of the Jagan user's back muscles. Forcing his muscles to relax. Ban's head swirled in confusion as the intense relaxation of his back muscles contrasted with the tenseness of his penis, the conflicting sensations, were now combined with electrical pulses from Ginji's lips into his neck and then on his nipples. The sensations combined and crated a vortex of ecstasy - for the first time in his life, Ban Midou mewled in pleasure. Treasuring the sounds of his partner's pleasure, Ginji stopped the massage and sank into the now un-protesting muscles, sinking deep into Ban' tight welcoming channel.

They both moaned in pleasure, then they felt it, the bond between them. Wrapped fully in his Ban for the first time outside of the limitless fortress Ginji saw the bond clearly. Ban's magic holding them together. Ginji carefully added his electricity to the bond, they both arched in reaction. The bond intensified and Ginji saw and felt the minute bio-electrical pulses that were unique to Ban Midou. He absorbed the access energy released by the Ban's pulses into himself, as their energies merged the Bond was sealed. It had been strengthened exponentially and was now flowing two ways instead of one. Finally Ginji would always be able to find his Ban-chan, to always get him back - as he should never ever be gone.

Ban's sphincter tightened, seeming to draw Ginji deeper into him. Ginji began to move, he thrust rhythmically against Ban's prostate nerves, his hand caressed Ban's cock, stimulating the crown, sending tingles of electricity into the straining organ. Ginji found the pulse point on Ban's neck, he bit down, and released. Electrical and bio-electrical energies merged and both exploded as one in orgasmic pleasure. "Ban -Chan! Ban-chan!! BAN- Chhhaaann!!!" Ginji yelled out in pleasure as he spilled himself deep into Ban and collapsed on top of his lover.

"That's it." Ban said softly, kissing Ginji's forehead.

"Ne. Ban-chan?" Ginji whispered back.

"The refrain in my heart, it hit and sank deep the first time you said it. Its why I can hear you call from anywhere, the refrain in my heart Gin, is you calling "Ban-chan, Ban-chan". Ban was exhausted but determined to return some of the words of love Ginji had gifted him with. "You are everything too Ginji, I love you.. so much."

Tears flooded Ginji's eyes, as he saw the deep live reflected back in damp blue eyes, (_Ban-chan_) they kissed deeply. As Ban held Ginji safely to him, they feel into a deep, peaceful sleep, their merged heartbeats and breathes the only sound in the dark. .

-------------------//

How is this? I wanted it to be about the uniques of Ban/Ginji and not just sex. No martter what I just cant see it, the Getbackers intentionally hurting each other. So tried to convey that.

Does this end the night? followers of the story will go NOOO!! missing something glaring. Akabane's POV. So here's the news, I'll be taking part in the National Novel Writing Comp, and so will porbably have to ease off GB in the next month - probably not totally just short stufff. However since I can feel rather sharp scalpels at the base of my neck at the moment, I am going to try to get Akabane's POV and the final tale of this long day up by tomorrow. Before plunging into my novel. Wish me luck. Thanks for reading = Sunhawk


	6. Jackal's watch

*Hi again thanks for the quick reviews. Believe it or not this kindda wrote itself. I have been planning it for some time, so it was rather smooth. Enjoy.

--------

Ban woke up feeling wonderful. Not a usually state of being for the Jagan user, and he took a moment to process it. So much in so short a time. His loss of control had been exhausting, but Ban admitted hearing Maria tell about that incident was by far more... irritating (he would not admit to it being traumatic - even to himself.) The rest had actually seemed more distressed then he was. Ban stroked Ginji's hair , the source of his feeling wonderful.

Suddenly Ban felt extremely thirsty, he gently put Ginji aside, who protested softly, but subsided to deep sleep as Ban stroked his hair. Grabbing a towel he wiped himself off and unthinking made his way to the kitchen..

Akabane's POV

Listening to sounds of the night, Akabane seated comfortably on the small sofa, found himself rather irritated. They were so gentle with each other, what fun was that? No challenge, one needed to fight to earn dominance, not have it bequeathed on you. The right to enter Babylon City, the right to top Ban Midou – it was irritating how the Jagan user just _**gave**_ everything to Ginji. While he did not care for the former – after all his reward for for not calling foul had been amply rewarded with the most satisfying battle in his life – so far – the latter really irritated him.

They way the all fawned over Midou irritated Akabane too. It was amusing however – how most of them didn't seem to notice their fawning. The IL mission for instance, things had been comfortably tense, fearful even as the group minus Ban and Shido had collected in the 6 doors room. Everyone had been ton a razor's edge, a part of their attention had been fixed on the Jackal regardless of what ever else they were doing. Having powerful individuals so focused on him had been deliciously intoxication, tormenting them was so amusing, the taste of fear that permeated the group – wonderful.

The the wall exploded, and Ban Midou walked in. Suddenly EVERYONE 's focus was on him. Even that Fuyuki who had been with Midou the whole time, just stood there staring at Midou, Fuyuki's presence had not even really registered with the group. It had all been about Midou. Ginji's reaction was expected of course, why Midou allowed him to clamber on his head like that had been a mystery– so undignified for a warrior -a killer. Lady Poison's sorrow when Midou had not greeted her first -baffling. Their relief at his presence had been palatable, the change in the atmosphere had actually shocked the Jackal. They were all powerful beings, yet when Midou walked in, they all seemed to relax, as if they felt safe, protected even – in spite of the Jackal's presence. And Midou – that cocky youth -had not even seemed to register the presence of the bringer of death.

Another thing that had vexed Akabane, was that he had made a small sound to draw Midou's attention to him. WHY had he done that? He had always walked alone, so why had he suddenly needed to be included in the group greeting. Sure Midou had met him with a challenge, totally fearless, blatant challenge, that had been fun to return. Then of course Midou's attention went straight back to Ginji totally – how annoying.

The whole thing had been totally unsatisfying. So when Ginji had suggested that ridiculous dice game, the Jackal had been the first to volunteer. He had been relieved to have an excuse to leave. That he had seized such a chance to leave was also extremely tiresome.

Then he had watched Midou's and Fudou's battle, watching the Jagan user be distracted and get serious only when he had needed to find Ginji.

_Seriously_ its exasperating , has there _**ever **_been another warrior, where extremely dangerous opponents had to ASK for his attention in battle. They never seemed to take advantage of the distraction. It would have been laughable – if not for the fact the Jackal had found himself doing the same rather embarrassing thing during the Battle on the China Bridge. Jackal had more class of course, he hadn't actually said "Look at me Midou" but found he couldn't take advantage of the distraction and mocked Ginji to draw back Midou's focus. He wanted Midou's full attention. He had understood finally, the addiction of having intense blue eyes focus 100% on you.

He had been so angry at the end of the IL because of Midou. Midou was like him, - a killer – Akabane could taste the death aura around him. Yet the others did not seem to see it. Midou had allowed himself to be stabbed by Kuroudo Akabane, HOW DARE he underestimate the Jackal so much as to ALLOW himself to be stabbed. How dare his blood be so wonderful. How dared he be strong enough to pretend the incident had been the Jagan. Then he had stopped the Jackal from fighting with MakubeX himself. The Jackal had never before let anyone get in the way of his fun, yet had allowed Midou to do so.. why? Why hadn't the Jackal challenged him. Fought him, instead he like the others found themselves rooted to the spot by Midou's orders. Of course the Jackal had been angry. He had found Midou vexing and fascinating, his own reactions, totally alien to himself.

Now of course Akabane understood, Ginji had been the sun that drew people to him to bask in his warmth. Midou provided the shade, the comfort of his strength. His wings – invisible then - had been outstretched providing protection and security, to those around him. No matter how sarcastic he was, none had had a doubt that he would ensure their victory. The Jackal knew this now, but then his own reactions had been confounding, it had just made him furious, at himself.

A slight sound drew Akabane's attention. Midou-kun walked out of the bedroom absently toweling himself. It amused Akabane to see how distracted Midou was -to forget his presence and walk so exposed into the room. This was the first time the time had been alone since their battle, yes the current view and the coming discussion were definitely payment enough for this night. "Hehe"

Ban's head snapped up, he whipped the towel around his waist, slight color rising in his cheeks as he realized what the Jackal must have heard. Huh! Ban shrugged his embarrassment aside, no point wasting energy on such trifles. He met the Jackal's eyes squarely.

"So some say you won our battle, got to experience yourself at 100% and you now have no reason to fight me, so now you are playing protection service huh Jackal?" Ban said mockingly, "How sweet of you"

The Jackal's eyes narrowed. "Now Midou-kun, or shall I call you Ban-kun? We are connected after all." (Ban winched, unable to deny the words, his hand touching the slight scar at the middle of his chest.) The Jackal smiled maliciously, "BAN-kun (_another winch_) we both know that it is not true."

"Oh you mean because I was already hurt from earlier battles, that you just watched? Or perhaps its because I had used the Jagan a 4th time and was definitely feeling the effects of it, not to mention I was beginning to disappear? Not exactly in top form for a one-on-one death match fight was I?" Ban asked sarcastically.

"The invincible Ban-Midou Sama? No those factors hardly affected on you at all in the battle.... Why? Why didn't you kill me Ban-kun? You are very good. At that time I thought we drew, mutually defeating each other. Until I reviewed the fight again. Only then did I see it. In that last blow, you angled your attack deliberately. Oh you damaged me to the edge of death, but it was the edge. You sought to incapacitate me throughly Not kill me – and you succeeded. I sought your death in that blow, and I failed. So why didn't you kill me, Ban Midou?"

Damn, Ban hadn't expected the Jackal to review the battle. Okay now he was embarrassed. "A few reasons" Ban muttered, then decided that attack was a better strategy as always. "So why did you stick your scalpel in me huh? Why did you stop me from disappearing?"

"Manners - I asked first." Jackal said with a raised brow.

"Fine" Ban huffed. "Firstly I was disappearing, so it didn't really matter to me if I won or not, I had really nothing to gain, fighting you was better then listening to the others give me a long sappy good bye." The Jackal's raised brow showed what he thought of that excuse.

"Alright, alright, Himiko was another reason. Even without the curse she has a tendency for getting caught. All the tracking scent in the world is of no use if someone wasn't around to recognize the scent and track you. Without me around there had to be someone who would get her back and watch out for her, and since you are her partner... (Ban shrugged slightly). She would have been without a protector if both of us were gone."

Akabane could see that there was some truth in this, however.. "That may be an influencing factor Ban-kun, but its not the reason is it."

"Dammit Jackal you already have my blood.(Ban suddenly laughed) Shit all right, after what you witnessed tonight why not. (Ban took a deep breathe and met Akabane's eyes seriously) Akabane, after all that I had done, after all that I had been though with the GetBackers, all that Ginji had taught me. How could you or anyone else for that matter, imagine that I would _in my last act on this earth _betray Ginji – that I would disappoint him in my last minute, by killing _you_?

"Of course it was not a killing blow. Oh I will still kill but I need a far better reason, I could never kill someone just to save my own life. Ginji's disappointment would have made life just not worth living Akabane. If I had seriously tried to kill you, I would have deserved to disappear, wanted to even, because I would not have been able to face Ginji again." Ban said softly. "There is no way my last act on earth would have been a betrayal of all the GetBackers stood for... even if no-one would have remembered me, remembered it, after that."

Akabane was silent for a moment. Recognizing the raw truth in the answer.

"Well that sounds about right. I thought it was something like that. You won that battle Ban-kun, so I still need you around for a rematch, and to help flush out some more interesting enemies for me to battle against." Somehow there was no threat behind the words. "Incapacitation is rather a good way to finish a match between us is it not. Why I saved you, well Ban-kun my world without the GetBackers especially Ban Midou would indeed be dull, colorless and just not worth being in." Akabane said now languidly standing and stalking towards Ban.

Ban froze as arms encircled him, solidly.

"Ne, Ban-chan. Why'cha leave? The bed is cold without you." Ginji asked sleepy as he drew Ban flush against him. His lips on Ban's neck and hands caressing his partners torso seductively, causing Ban to lean into the embrace tilting his head slightly back. Ginji's eyes belied his sleepiness, he stared straight at Akabane, the strength and determination of the usually laid back youth, issuing a clear warning to the Jackal.

"Gin, stop that. Akab..... ahhhhh. Ginji!!" Ginji deliberately released electricity into Ban's body, waking nerve endings, hardening him and driving all thought of anything except Ginji from Ban's head. To drive his point home, Ginji let the towel fall and cupped Ban firmly in his palms, sending mind-numbing waves of pulses through the sensitive organ "Mine". Ban turned suddenly, he slammed his unresisting partner into the wall, wrapped his arms around Ginji's neck and the lovers kissed. The world melted away.

Akabane gazed at the two naked men, lost in their own world. He had been forgotten, but somehow he didn't mind. Watching these two was definitely interesting and there was a slight chance (okay Akabane admitted to himself) an extremely slight chance that Ginji may be up for a threesome someday in the future. Doffing his hat slightly to Ginji in acknowledgment, the Jackal silently left the apartment.

He frowned. He needed to find Kazuki-kun. Later would be good enough to tell the couple, however twice in the night he had felt it, a presence trying to penetrate the room. If not for being on alert he may have missed it. The presence had withdrawn each time the Jackal had tried to pin it down, the presence had been powerful, hungry and subtle, and it had indeed seemed to be focused their Ban-kun. Hopefully the thread master would have more information. Yes the Jackal smiled in anticipation, finally life was getting quite amusing again.

--- TBC sometime in the future ---

Yippee this done. Now to focus on the original fic for NaNoWri and other stuff. Doing the GB fanfics have been great practice and all the reviews really give confidence to write. So review this as well Please. Especially what you think of my interpretation of Akabane's reaction during the I.L. Feel free to give alternatives.

Will be back – just not weekly. And wonder what I'll write for GB next, TiThE, This or something else totally.

There are some inconsistencies in both my stories with the Manga cause I only discovered some things after they were posted. I still haven't managed to get a translation but got bits and pieces pieced together from GetBackers livejournal. All I can say is the story is great and pray Tokyo Pop completes the series. Thanks for the business.


	7. Strength 7 : Equal Partners

Hi guys, I'm back. Hehehe. managed to win the NaNoWiMo, I love my story, am finishing it, but missed Ban and Ginji so I had to write this. Desperate for reviews here.. so please review. Oh by the way this is my version of Ban and Ginji, BOTH are Seme in my book. do tell how you like it.

Warning : X-rated stuff, and sweetness GB style. Please enjoy.

--------------Equal Partners ----

Even wrapped in each others embrace they were both conscious of the Jackal leaving th apartment. While they may take chances with their own safety, neither ever really let their guards down if there was a chance their partner was in danger. Instinctively knowing they had no need to fear the unknown enemy in the light of day, Akabane's exit relaxed them, allowing them to focus totally on each other.

Ban his arms around Ginji pressed his partner into the wall. Ban plunged his tongue into Ginji's welcoming mouth. This time the kiss was different. Ban took easy control, he explored the warm carven, he dueled with, lured and teased Ginji's tongue. Ginji tried to take control of the kiss, Ban was having none of it. He slipped an arm around Ginji's waist, trapping Ginji's arms, and drew their lower bodies together. His right hand stayed at Ginji's neck, holding Ginji securely, Ban was going to show Ginji what the term 'equal partners' meant.

The kiss went on and on, at times it was playful , at times it was demanding, at times a ticklish whisper and then suddenly deeply hunger. What ever the kiss was, it was excruciatingly arousing to the blond, and at all times Ban was always in charge. He teased until Ginji -his attempts to take control failing, whimpered and and trembled against him. He tormented until he felt the Lightning Emperor soften and melt into his arms, shivering with growing need. Ban controlled until all Ginji could do was follow in Ban's lead, until each movement went from demanding to begging, until a soft desperation was evident in ever sound, ever movement made by the ex-Emperor.

Finally Ban broke the kiss. "Wow, Ban-chan." Ginji whispered his eyes wide as he gazed at his partner. Ban smiled into the big brown eyes, "Ne, Ginji. You didn't really expect Ban Midou-Sama to surrender for long did you, eel? You deepened the bond, now its my turn, yes?" Ban asked his long fingers caressed Ginji's neck. Ginji's answer was to drop his heavy head on Ban shoulder, nuzzling it, he leaned heavily into Ban's strength. His body plaint, submissive as he clung to his partner's warmth. Willing to accept anything as long as it meant Ban got closer and closer to him.

Kissing Ginji's forehead, Ban swung Ginji in his arms, bride style. His thirst long forgotten, he carried his partner effortlessly, back to the bed.

This time it was Ban's lips that explored, that caressed and excited. The back of Ginji's knees were amazingly sensitive, a slight pressure to a sweet spot high on his inner thigh cause excruciating sensations to race through the lightning Lord. Ginji's right nipple, the hollow of his throat and the line that traced its was to his manhood, were all hot spots. To Ban's delight Ginji for all his past experience seemed to have no defense against his sensual assault, his openness to anything Ban wished to do was intoxicating. Every nerve ending on Ginji seemed to hunger for Ban's touch, his heat, his attention, his love. Not even Ginji's electric arousal has as much of an impact on Ban's desire for his partner as Ginji's open response at this moment did.

And Ban knew, he saw his partner's brilliance.

"Dammit Ginji" Ban said panting heavily into Ginji's neck. "What are you doing to me." Ban asked even though he was in physical control of the session.

Ginji's smile was angelic as he stroked Ban's back, "Making you more and more mine, by being yours." Ginji said with mystifying honesty. "We'll take turns on top, depending on who needs it most. Okay Ban-chan." Ban's lips closed on Ginji's stealing anymore perception altering words the blond may have uttered.

Very gently, Ban flipped Ginji onto his stomach. The he began a slow exploration of his partners back, slowly, very slowly making his way from nape to buttocks. Ginji's chirps of need a continuous litany as Ban's lube coated fingers sank home deeply. Ginji arched helplessly in Ban's arms as the Jagan master found and excited Ginji's prostate. And by the stars, the more Ginji responded, the more Ban needed him, what Ginji said was the absolute truth, the more one claimed the other, the more he himself was claimed.

Between them who was on top or not it made no difference, they were unique, they were connected, they were the GetBackers, and they were each other's.

Hungering for more substantial penetration, Ginji raised himself to his knees to entice Ban to further action and give him better access. Ban slowly withdrew his fingers and watched with satisfaction, as the orifice seemed to gape, missing the beloved invader. The finger's of Ban's right hand curled around Ginji's cock, his thumb massaging the pre-cum into the sensitive head, his right hand found that sensitive nipple, and finally Ban sank into his partner. Ginji gasped at the fullness of the penetration, as Ban's long member sank deep into him.

They danced together amidst the burning stars, burning, moving and building one sensation on the other. The world shattered around them. They came hard and fast. Spent they collapsed in each others arms. They were home.

* * *

About an hour later.

"Ginji, what happened in the Honky Tonk? What exactly did you see?" Ban asked softly, as his partner who wrapped in a towel, came out of the shower he had earlier vacated.

Ginji froze, the sparkle in his eyes dimmed just a little, he looked seriously at his partner. "We saw you Ban-chan, as a child, dressed only in shorts. You were beautiful Ban-chan. But your body.. (Ginji whispered the words).. your body was covered in... in.." He couldn't continue, Ginji stared at the floor, his fists clenched, his chest was so tight..

"I was covered in cuts?" Ban completed softly.

""Ban-chan. I'm sorry.." Ginji whispered.

"Idiot, why are you getting so depressed." Ban's hand came up and rapped Ginji firmly on the head, "It was a long time ago, and you have nothing to be sorry about. I hardly even remember what happened." Ban lied smoothly.

Ginji looked up at his partner, that look conveyed Ginji's disbelief at Ban's words, but also conveyed Ginji's love and acceptance of the secrets that Ban needed to have in order to function. And Ban knew that whenever he was ready to talk, Ginji would be there.

"I am never going to let you disappear Ban-chan. If you go I will get you back, nothing would stop me." Ginji's eyes shone with determination. "I can sense you now, so if you don't want the police after us please stay away from the airport Ban-chan unless I am in the car with you."

"Huh?" Ban blinked at the statement from the left field.

"If you try to leave Japan without me Ban-chan, if you go even a mile close to the airport without me, the airport and every plane on the runway will suddenly develop serious electrical problems. I don't think that people and the government will be very happy with us if you force me to do that." Ginji said serenely.

Ban stared at his partner for a long moment, "All right Gin, you win, I won't leave Japan to deal with this." Ginji threw himself at his partner, and Ban hugged him tight. As Ginji buried his head in Ban's neck, he missed the haunted look that crossed the eyes of the Jagan user.

Ginji's growling tummy had the both of them chuckling. Ban slouched on the couch while Ginji went back to the room to change.

He picked up the remote control for the television, a surge went from his fingers into the remote, switching the television on, and causing Ban to drop the remote. He cursed softly, seeing the red sparks flare at his fingertips. There was no choice. He knew he had left it for too late, he could not go to Germany, even with Ginji, he was too much of a danger on the plane. His magic was really out of control. And what ever was watching him, he sensed was evil and it was not going to give him the benefit of time to slowly get back his control. He needed to be fully functional and he needed to be functional fast.

Ginji walked past to get some food from the kitchen, and Ban quickly walked into the bedroom. He hit a corner of the ceiling, the loose shingle lifted easily out of the way. Ban reached in and took out a cloth package. Removing the cloth, he placed the slim old leather bound book in the back of his pants. His loose jacket hiding the presence of the book totally. Next he lifted the mattress, removing the cash that he had saved in order to buy the return flight ticket to Germany. He looked at the money and sighed, easy come, easy go.

"Ban-chan," There was a tentative sound to Ginji's voice, as Ban walked into the hall, he was a little surprised to see Chibi Ginji sitting on the couch looked very depressed and guilty. He raised a brow in inquiry.

"Errr. Ban-chan, I'm sorry, we were mean to Maria-san. (Tears poured in a waterfall down the Chibi's cheeks) Waaaa... I got really mad at Maria for not getting Ban-chan back, so I was mean to her, and I got angry and said bad things, reallyreally badthings. Sorry, Ban-chan." the chibi wailed.

Ban pushed his glasses firmly in place, he fluffed blond hair. "The 99-year old witch can take it Ginji. Don't worry. She didn't even know me at that time. So she really had nothing to do with it. Just apologize the next time you see her. Okay? It really wasn't her fault." Ban would never admit it, but he had a soft spot for the big boobed lady.

Ginji smiled happily. He turned back to his normal self when Ban handed him the five hundred thousand yen that Ban had squirreled away. Ginji's eyes almost popped out at the amount the Jagan user had saved in such a sort time.

"Its for Paul Ginji, can you hand this to him for repairs to the Honky Tonk. I don't think Paul would be too happy to see me right now – so can you go to the Honky Tonk and pass this to him, tell him its for repairs." Ban's fingers let go of the cash with obvious reluctance.

"I think you are wrong Ban-Chan, Paul-san would really want to see that you are okay." Ginji said with a small frown. "Come with me."

"Not yet Ginji, the Honky Tonk, has too much.. too many.. Not quite yet Gin, I don't want to loose control there again. I'll see Paul after I have dealt with this Magic thing." Seeing Ginji's eyes widen with the beginnings of panic, Ban brought his fist down hard on his partner's head. (_Ouch, that hurts Ban-chan_) "I have already said I am not leaving Shinjuku, Ginji, don't make me repeat myself. I just need to do something a while. Wait for me at the Honky Tonk, okay?"

Seeing the glitter in Ban's eyes, Ginji knew that he had pushed Ban as far as he was willing to go. The promise however comforted Ginji, Ban would not be leaving. Ginji sighed, "Okay Ban-chan" he said obediently. His good humor returning, Ginji knew Paul would be happy to see the money and get an update on Ban's state of health. Paul would probably feed him free pizza.

"All right Ban-chan. I'll wait for you there." Ginji reached out and yanked Ban by the coat towards him, his lips met Ban's in an open wet kiss. "Ban-chan, don';t make me wait too long huh!" Ginji said, with a not-so-innocent caress at the crotch of Ban's pants, Ginji skipped out of the apartment..

Ban watched him leave, his fingers on his lips almost as if he were holding the kiss to his lips for a while. Ban walked to the desk, took out a pen and some paper, and wrote a message to his partner. He walked out of the apartment, slowly. His footsteps rather heavy. Ban noticing the time walked to a nearby school and waited. The students poured out of the gates. One kid his hair obscuring his eyes, stopped then in surprise when he caught sight of the lone GetBacker. A huge smile on his face he walked up to Ban.

'Ban-san, good to see you. Kakeru ** has got extra credit class, he will only be out in a half hour or so." Mamoru ** said with a cheeky smile.

"Ten-yen, why would I want to see that brat Sariel." Ban said, then remembering what Ginji had said, decided to quickly drop the subject. "Anyway I need to hire you for a small transport job. For the normal fee of course." Ban said with a grin. "Ten yen."

The boy grinned back, for all his bluster, the two men were his heroes and his friends, and there really was nothing he'd refuse them. "Okay, okay since you are probably broke , ten yen plus expenses. What do you need."

Ban sobered. "Okay I need you to wait for Sariel, then go to the Honky Tonk and deliver this envelope to Ginji at exactly 6.45pm, not a moment earlier than that, but if you are unprofessional you can be a little late. And since I am hiring you, you cannot do childish things like open the envelope alright?" Ban said handing the envelope and the money to the boy.

The boy, no fool by any measure, look worriedly at Ban.

"Don't worry kid. I'm not running away or doing anything stupid. I'll leave stuff like that to you and the Fallen-Angel Brat. I will tell you this, I am casting a spell, and I need to make sure Ginji knows what to do at the right time. Understand." Ban ruffled the boys hair.

"Of course I understand. Your partner's the one who needs everything explained in baby talk, not me. I'll accept the job. But you must promise that you won't do anything to make me regret having acted professionally." The boy demanded.

"Okay kid, it will be fine. Who do you think you are talking to, I am the great Ban-Midou after all." with an arrogant wave, the GetBacker walked off. So he had lied, the kid may regret it if he ever found out what Ban was up to. But the truth was that if Ginji blundered in earlier than that, the consequences would be much much worse.

Ban stroked the leather cover of the ancient book, the only book of magic he had ever bothered studying extensively in secret, and had unbeknown to all he had purloined the book from the witches archives so many years ago. It was a spell book on masking magic,, building defenses and hiding from enemy eyes.

Red and blue sparks flashed on his hands, stinging him, he had little time, this HAD to work.

-----

Hahaha : Do you hate me for the cliff hanger. Ban's up to something AGAIN. Seriously Ginji needs to put a leash on his partner, NOT that Ban would allow it - EVER!!

note : **Both are kids from manga arch Divine Design, Kakeru aka Sariel lost to Ban a number of aka Ten-Yen kun aka Gabriel met the GetBackers even earlier and hired them for 10 yen.

Hey any requests or suggestions for Ban's Birthday? Am willing to consider....


	8. Strength 8 : Ginji's trail

Took me a while to get around to doing this, work has been busy and got distracted by other Anime adn Ban's Birthday. But Ban-chan is first love (in Manga at least) so here we go. Hopefully the next chapert will be faster. Will be joining Ban's Birthday soty to this once section is done.

Enjoy and thanks so much to all reviewers. PLEASE review.

--

**Honky Tonk**

**5.00pmish**

Ginji skipped into the Honky Tonk. He glowed with happiness, and it was such a contrast to how he left the day before that wide smiles broke out in the Honky Tonk for the first time that day. That the relationship had been successfully redefined was pretty much self evident. Paul's jaw hit the floor when Ginji waved the money at him. He was ecstatic for a few moments – lost in the sweet smell of yen. Then he remembered. "Ginji where is Ban? Is he alright?" Paul asked intently.

"He's okay Paul-san, I can feel him now. He is not leaving at all. He promised. He told me to wait here for him." Ginji said beaming.

"Ginji.. what about.." Paul began but faced with the happy Chibi who was spinning happily on his stool, swallowed his worry, and said instead. "Thanks for the money Ginji. I'll get a pizza for you while waiting, on the house."

Ginji beamed it was good to know your friends.

(**In a far corner of Tokyo, under a bridge)**

**5.30pm**

Ban Midou stood alone. He smiled slightly – but he wasn't alone, never again would he be truly alone. This however he needed to do by himself. The smile disappeared, inhuman determination taking its place. He drew a small blade, and made a shallow cut on his palm. He let his blood, the pure blood of the witches flow into the bowl. He watched impassive as his blood mixed with the various ingredients he prepared, the blood sizzled. Blue and red lights appeared, they warred, then as the ingredients mixed with the blood, they calmed and a purple light emerged. Ban smiled grimly, this was going to work, it had to work.

He dipped a thin brush into the mixture, and slowly began drawing an intricate design on the ground. The design from the book was complex, and it had to be finished in a specific time frame with no mistakes. Witches usually worked in pairs of three to complete such a complex spell, or they individually prepared the spell in parts over three months. Ban had no such luxuries, he did not need them. Though he did not practice, his work was precise, his memory excellent and his hand rock steady. He was the Witch King, the sole wielder of the Jagan, the Host of Asclepius and most of all he was a GetBacker, he would get back control of his magic.

Ban worked silently preparing the spell.

**Honky Tonk 6.25pm**

The phone at the Honky Tonk went of shrilly. It rang so rarely that the four in the Cafe jumped. Paul picked up the phone.

"Paul, don't hang up please. This is urgent." Paul tensed as he heard the voice of the witch Maria, his knuckles whitened as he had to force himself not to slam down the phone.

"What do you want hag?" Paul said without the teasing note that Ban used whenever he called teased the witch.

Maria winched, "Please is Ban there?"

"No he asked Ginji to wait here." Paul said flatly

"Please Paul then let me speak to Ginji, if Ban is not with him this is urgent." Maria said the tinge of fear in her voice more then her words convinced Paul.

"Ginji, Maria wants to talk to you." Paul said handing the phone to the blond.

"Maria San, I am so glad you called. Ban-chan said I needed to say I am sorry for yelling at you. I am sorry really, really, really sorry." Ginji sang into the phone.

"Its okay cutie pie." Maria said for an instant she forgot her concern and basked in Ginji's warmth. "Ginji please where is Ban?" She then said urgently.

"Don't worry Maria-san, Ban-chan promised me he would not try to leave here. He will be coming to pick me up soon." Ginji said easily.

"Ginji, I am worried, I suddenly stopped being able to sense Ban. Because of what happened I have been keeping a magic trace on him, to assure me that he is alright. It suddenly stopped working, and no matter what I do I cannot sense Ban." Maria rushed out.

For a second, Ginji stiffened, he closed his eyes, and his senses reached out. He felt it, tingling in his blood, his electricity, Ban-chan. Ginji could easily sense the direction and the general distance his partner was from him. He also knew no one was attacking his Ban-chan.

"its alright Maria-san. I can sense Ban – as easy as pie. (_Paul-san can I have some pie?_) He is fine Maria-san. Ban-chan must be blocking magic from finding him, he said he was going to deal with things. That must be why you can't find him." Ginji said.

Paul raised an eyebrow, that was impressive reasoning coming from Ginji, but then this was about Ban's safety. Somehow the safety of their partners always brought out the best in the GetBackers. With a smile he began cutting a piece of apricot pie for the young man.

"Alright, maybe you are right. But Ginji look after Ban, please. He needs you much more then he will every be able to say, please look after him." Maria said, worry still coloring her words.

"Its okay Maria-san, I need Ban-chan too, so much there is no words to say how much, I love Ban-chan and need him. I will always look after him. Always." Ginji said his determination a mirror to Ban's.

"I know I don't need to say it. But thank you Ginji, thank you so much." Maria said as she gently put down the phone. . A frown marred her smooth skin, what was Ban up to?

Ginji's focus narrowed to the sweet wedge before him.

**6.45pm exactly**

The bell of the Honky Tonk rang, Kakeru (Sariel) and Mameru (ten-yen kun) walked in. They had smug grins on their face, exact timing – how's that for professional. "Guys" Rena called out with a smile. They friends hugged, Ginji glopped everyone.

"Wait, wait, we are here on official business, Ginji san." Ten-yen kun said with a smile. He cleared his throat, stood straight and on hand on an imaginary lapel handed the letter to Ginji. "Mr. Amano we were contracted to hand this to you by a certain Mr. Midou at exactly 6.45pm. Please see how professional we are, and do call us for future services."

Ginji took the letter, he eagerly tore it open, wondering what game Ban-chan was up to.

_"Dear Ginji,_

_You can sense me, and frankly at this time, you should be the only one on the planet who should be able to sense my presence. You HAVE to keep this secret Ginji, the enemy watching me has been tracking me though the magic. Your electricity disrupts them somehow, I believe you are the only one they cannot track with the tactic they are_ _using._

_I promised I'd meet you at the Honky Tonk and I will keep that promise, only - I need a few days to a week, before I can keep that promise._

_The first part of the spell was to block my presence and create a shield. The second part, is I am going to release the warring forces inside me. I have to find a way to have them harmonize, or my own magics will tear me apart. From what happened at the Honky Tonk this is not going to be a simple thing. This time I have contained myself, so no one is going to get hurt. Don't worry Ginji, even when the enemy is myself I will Not LOSE_.

_I will not lie, this is not going to be easy, so I cannot afford to be attacked at this time. The enemy will be able to track anyone except you Ginji, so you cannot tell anyone, including Paul, Himiko, Maria and Akabane. They cannot come looking for me, and lead the enemy to me. I am really sorry Ginji, but you have to cover for me._

_You can sense that I am nearby and not under attack, right?_

_So please do not worry. Stay at the Honky Tonk or at Madoka's for a few days Gin, please keep safe. I would never forgive myself if you got hurt by my rioting magic. I will beat this thing Ginji, I will get back my control._

_I love you._

_Ban Midou,_

_The invincible"_

Ginji's hand trembled as he crumpled the letter. Then stuffed it carefully in his pocket (_Ban had written I love you on it, yeah the rest.._).

"Ginji-san, Ban-san said I would not regret giving you the letter, did he lie to me?" concern tinged the-yen kun's voice as he asked the question.

Ginji forced himself to smile brightly, "Oh no its fine. Ban-chan has some magic issues to deal with. He was just telling me what I needed to do. I'll see you all in a bit, looks like we have a mission." Ginji said running out of the Honky Tonk before anyone could ask him more questions.

"_Stupid Ban-chan, stupid, stupid Ban-chan. You are NOT going to do this alone_." Tears clouded Ginji's eyes, then they dried. He had no time for this, what ever Ban was up to, was dangerous, or he would not be trying so hard to protect Ginji. The lightning lord opened his senses. He felt Ban, and he felt the two trailing him. They may not be able to track him with magic, but the could physically trail him. "_**As if**_" Ginji smiled grimly. Only Ban and Akabane had the speed and skill to track Ginji, in a flash he was off.

Ginji danced through the city, while Ban would have moved with the grace of a Gymnast, Ginji moved with the grace of a fighter who could Do gymnastics. He would win no prizes but he was fast, he was skilled and he was protecting Ban. The enemy did not have a hope of keeping up. Ginji scaled the sides of building, slide down telephone lines, leapt off buildings, stuck to walls, and basically made it impossible for the enemy to follow him. Senses on high Ginji knew the moment he lost his pursuers, but he kept up his city gymnastics a bit more ensuring that he left more then one false trail of bread crumbs for the enemy to entertain themselves with.

That done, Ginji borrowed some clothes off a cloths line (he would return it later, Ban was in trouble) and played dress up to cover his hair and change out of his signature outfit.

Then Ginji went in the direction of his partner, forcing himself to walk casually, unhurriedly, as if he was out for a night stroll. He knew when he got closer, his feet automatically finding the path that would lead him to Ban. He posture seemed casual and relaxed, but Ginji was on high alert. The brown eyes, hidden under the hood, was sharp and focused. Not a hint of goofiness was apparent on the handsome face. People walking past gave the young man a clear path instinctively, this man was a leader, a warrior. Though he did not seem dangerous, there was a determination about the man that convinced others that the smartest course was to not get in his way.

It was late night by the time Ginji came to the bridge. Ban was nearby he felt him. Then he knew Ban was below him. Ginji didn't hesitate, he leapt off the bridge. A hand on the strut, he controlled his slide to the base of the bridge. There were muted flashes of red and blue from one corner. Ginji ran towards it, and came to an abrupt stop. His heart squeezing.

He could sense Ban's location and that he was not under attack but Ban had been shielding him, from his emotions, from his pain.

A picture similar to what the Group had seen after the explosion in the Honky Tonk greeted Ginji. Ban and Asclepius twisting in a vortex of pain. The only difference and somehow in made the sight all the more terrifying was that all the forces were contained. A circular barrier surrounded the Jagan User, and while the forces inside raged, on the outside there was peace, silence. The screams – if they were any, went unheard. Power was thick in the air, but somehow Ginji knew that only his bond with Ban allowed him to sense even that much. To breech the barrier would be disastrous – for Ban.

Ginji felt his legs give way, he sank to his knees, his eyes never left the circular vortex. Tears rolled down, he could do nothing. He watched and willed Ban to be all right.

Ban lost consciousness and the vortex disappeared. Ginji leapt forward, hanging around Ban, Maria and Himiko, Ginji had absorbed more knowledge about magic then he realized. He caught Ban, and made sure he dropped back in the middle of the huge purple pentagram that Ban had crafted on the floor. As soon as he landed he knew he made the right decision, he felt safe.

He sat, in the middle and cradled Ban. Stroking his back, his hair.

"Ginji... you should not be here." Ban said his voice was weak, he had been drawn to the warmth of his partner, but speaking even this much was a use of energy that Ban could not really spare. "Its not over,... go ... I'll be fine."

"Shut up Ban Midou. Stupid. Where else should I be? This is the place I belong, this is the place you belong, with the GetBackers, the two of us together. You have to do this, and I have to be with you, I'll protect you. Just relax Ban-chan. I'm with you." Ginji's arms tightened.

A small smile played across Ban's mouth and his energy ran out, he slept.

An hour later to Ginji's surprise, red and blue sparks emerged from Ban. Blue eyes snapped open, and Ginji was suddenly expelled from the circle. The vortex grew and again all Ginji could do was watch.

That set the pattern. Every few hours the vortex would rise, and consume Ban, for hours until the Jagan user went unconscious. This would give him a reprieve of about an hour or two, then the vortex would rise again. Ban said nothing more to Ginji, he could spare nothing – such was the ferocity of the battle he fought with the forces in himself.

30 hours later the pattern continued to repeat itself.

Ginji knew he needed food, and more urgently water. He doubted Ban had the energy to digest anything – but Ban needed water. And Ginji would be no use to anyone if he collapsed as well. He had no choice. The next time the vortex rose, Ginji ran.

He opened his senses, looking for the enemy. They was no room for mistakes. If there was an attack Ban could do nothing to defend himself, so there could be no mistakes. At a half way point, Ginji hid his extra clothes, changed back to his GB street wear, and still using tricks to make sure he was not followed, headed to the Honky Tonk. He hoped it was empty.

He sighed in relief when he saw Paul sitting alone behind the counter.

"Paul-san, please please I need to pack some food and water. I have no money but please Paul-san I need it fast." Ginji pleaded. Paul's brows rose in surprise, but without arguing he began to pack food. He would leave the arguing to the other.

"And why Ginji-kun are you in such a desperate hurry." a soft, melodic and definitely dangerous voice said from behind Ginji.

Ginji spun around. "A.. ak...akk Akabane-san, I did not see you there."

Akabane smiled, he touched the rim of his hat, then he opened his eyes. The look he gave Ginji was piercing, chilling and dangerous. "Where is he boy?" Ice coated the words.

"I.. I have no idea what you mean." Ginji said quelling a little before the Jackal at his murderous best.

"I was on a mission yesterday out of town, as soon as I got in today, I realized that I was missing a rather prized scalpel. I cannot sense it at all. My mood was less then fine at this point, and it is lucky that some interceptors were foolish enough to get in my way, what's left of then is insufficient to feed the crows. Do not test me, Ginji-kun, what has happened?"

Damn, Akabane was the one person Ginji least wanted to run into, he could have dodged Himiko's tracking scent, but from bitter experience he knew the Jackal was a much better tracker then him. So Ginji did the only thing the could think of, he told the truth.

"Ban-chan has blocked everyone from tracking him, no one can find Ban-chan with magic now. He is trying to bring his magic under control. While he is doing it, he is very vulnerable to an attack. Ban-chan said my electricity makes it impossible for them to track me with magic, but they can track you and the others. Ban-chan made me promise that I would not tell anyone where he is and what exactly he is doing. Please Akabane-san that is all I can tell you, please don't follow me. I can't go back to Ban-chan if you follow me, and I don't want him to be alone." Ginji begged, but there was a dangerous warning glint in Ginji's eyes.

Akabane looked at the boy, no- the man before him.

"Hi hi hi. Looks like even without the Raitei you are finally growing up Ginji Ameno kun. Alright I will give you three days. You wont have to worry about the six or so people waiting outside to follow you. They are my prey." Akabane said with a pleasant smile.

Ginji really wished he would stop smiling, Akabane's smiles were scarier then then anything else. But still.. "Thank you Akabane-san. Paul-san quickly, I have to go."

"What I let you freeloaders get away with." Paul said handing a of food and bottled water to Ginji, then he caught the young man's hand, and placed a flask in Ginji's hand. "Here, a person can drink this even if they are unconscious, he can absorb this without excess energy, and it will sustain him." Paul lowered his glasses and looked at Ginji. "You re doing the right thing. I am proud of you. Look after him."

Ginji blinked in surprise, color rising in his cheeks. "Thank you Paul-san, that means a lot."

He turned to go.

"One thing Ginji-kun," Akabane said a gloved hand on Ginji's shoulder. Ginji turned, his throat drying.

"Ban-kun is just about the only person I prefer alive. I would not be amused if permanent harm came to him. If you run into trouble send a shot of lightning in the air and I will come, no fee as it would be amusing to fight such enemies. However if after 3 days if you have not managed to settle this matter between the two of you, I will get involved. And at that point I will take you up on the challenge you have been throwing me, rather foolishly. If you are not strong enough to help your partner in 3 days, I will take him from you." Akabane's voice never changed, but his eyes glittered, with promise.

Ginji gulped and rushed off, to be with Ban.

tbc - soon


	9. STrength 9 : The Gentle Strength

Hmm.. not sure how this cahpter developed. Please do review.

--------The Gentle Strength --

Ban knew nothing but pain. His world narrowed to a war of energy. The only time it stopped was when he slipped into unconsciousness. As much as it relieved him, he hated it, he felt he had failed and the war continued.

In the sea of pain that drowned all thought, that pierced each cell, and blocked even the memory of the sun, there was a thread that Ban clung to. A single point of peace that staved off the madness of pain, that held him back from the endless vortex. Lost in pain he could not name it, but in the crashing forces of red and blue, was a string of gold. Just on string that wrapped around him, it could not stop the pain, but it held him to earth. The gold string seemed thin and small amidst the forces that crashed around it, but it was strong, it was solid, and it was absolutely unbreakable.

He did not know why, but Ban Midou gained comfort from the string. With each battle he learned more. Every time he went under, he understood the sea of pain better. Slowly he began to force the warring colors together. Instead of allowing the forces to battle, he forced them both inside him. It was excruciating. In his blood, the forces boiled, but he refused to allow them to overflow, with no where else to go, the forces slow started to merge.

Ginji though he was seeing things. After 2 more nights of the pattern repeating itself, he saw a flash of purple. Then another and another. It took time, but Ban did not lose consciousness this time, instead the battle continued for hours and hours. Slowly the blue and red gave way to a rich purple, that formed pockets of peace in the vortex. Ginji watched in wonder, finally he was hopeful that the ordeal may be ending. He sat unmoving for hours, cheering on the purple.

Finally an amethyst glow that rivaled the dawns early light surrounded the Jagan user. Ginji's breathe caught. Ban was beautiful, there was no other word for it. Ban was hovering 2 feet in the air, his eyes were closed, but Ban had won. He was shining, his skin was glowed amethyst, his limbs relaxed and a slight smile ghosted across his full lips. His dark hair curled around his strong face, caressing his cheeks and long neck. (_Ginji's fingers itched_) Aesculapius was visible, the snake was undulating gracefully around Ban. Without its usually battle ferocity it wrapped gently around him, its great head almost nuzzling Ban's cheek. The tongue gently moved around Ban's face, adorning the Jagan user's face with flickering kisses as if to praise and reward him for his victory. (_Ginji was not quite sure how he felt about that_)

Aesculapius's great head came to rest on Ban's neck, and the Jagan user slowly sank down, as the snake merged back into its host.

Ginji stepped forward and pulled Ban into his arms as the magical forces finally dissipated from the area. Ban's head rested on Ginji's shoulder, he was in a deep peaceful sleep and Ginji cradled his partner close. He was so relieved it was over. But he did not dare relax until Ban was awake and they were back at their apartment or the honky tonk. He shifted Ban to lie across his shoulder, and made his way back home. Ban usually piggy-backed him, it felt strange for their positions to be reversed. Ginji thought it felt nice, and he wished Ban would jump on him sometime. He winched as soon as the thought crossed his mind as he KNEW what Ban's reaction to such a suggestion would be.

Somehow Ginji was not surprised to see Kazuki and Shido waiting for him outside the apartment building. He smiled brightly at them in greeting. "Shido, Kazu-chan isn't this a great day?"

"Well Ginji from your greeting I know we have nothing to worry about." Shido said smiling at his friend, since the Snake bastard was asleep he didn't bother hiding the concern in his eyes.

"How is Ban, Ginji-san?" Kazuki asked, he reached out to feel the pulse on Ban's wrist.

"He is good. I am not really sure what happened, but Ban-chan won." Ginji beamed. "Can you please get us some food, and bring it to the apartment, Ban-chan hasn't eaten in five days."

Shido nodded, "I'll go and get enough for both of you. I do not think you have eaten very much in the last 5 days either. Kazuki I believe will keep watch, so that you both can relax again."

Ginji felt his throat catch, he had really, really, great friends. "Thank you Shido." he said with over bright eyes.

"No crying" Shido said gruffly as he went to get food for the GetBackers.

Kazuki nodded, and Ginji went to the apartment. As he got to the hallway a movement caught his eye. His head jerked up, and real fear arose. At the end of the hall a figure in a long black cloak stood staring at him.

"_Akabane-san_" Ginji whispered. His hands tightened around Ban.

The transporter just stood looking at the both of them, then without Ginji having seen him move, the Jackal was suddenly beside them. One gloved hand rose to check the pulse at Ban's neck. "I sensed my most prized scalpel early this morning Ginji-kun." Akanbane said with his signature smile. "Hehehe, it was quiet interesting, I was not sure if I was relieved or disappointed."

Ginji froze a little, and stared at the Transporter, he was not as scared of Akabane as he used to be, but Akabane-san was Akabane-san.

It was best to err on the side of caution, especially since Akabane seemed to want what was Ginji's.

One gloved finger ran down Ban's face, "HiHi, Yes my own reaction was most amusing indeed. I am sure everyone will have some pointed words to say to Ban-kun after what has happened. Do come to the Honky Tonk tonight. 7Pm Ginji-kun, do not make me come looking for you." Akabane said pleasantly and in a flutter of leather he left the GetBackers alone.

Ginji put Ban to sleep on the couch. A funky smell was coming from the kitchen, with a sigh he knew he needed to clean up, and he needed to see Ban, so.. this was the best option. As Ginji cleaned, Shido and Kazuki came by with the food. They did not try to come in the apartment, nor did Ginji invite them in. He took the food, thanked them nicely, and went back to look after Ban.

Ginji laid their out on the table. It was almost noon. Smells of hot food filled the air, and finally, finally blue eyes opened.

"Ginji" Ban's frowned at his own voice it sounded weak. "I need to eat, Ginji." Was all Ban managed to say. Ginji's eyes lit up when Ban woke up, but at Ban's words he focused on bringing food to Ban, and helping his partner, inhale the large bowl of porridge that Shido had provided. As Ban ate his strength returned. Now that his magic was under control, Ban's normal recuperative powers kicked in and with food, he healed fast. (_not as fast as the eel of course, but fast enough_)

Ban ate in silence, with Ginji watching him intently. He then went to the bathroom for a quick shower. He came out feeling much better, stronger. His eyes glittered with the pleasure of being alive and in control. Ban Midou-Sama was BACK!!

Ginji was sitting on the side of the bed, he watched Ban come out of the bath, looking much better then he had going in.

"Thank you Ginji." Ban said softly, "You really looked after things."

"I did good Ban-chan?" Ginji asked his voice equally soft.

Ban sat beside Ginji on the bed, lighting a cigarette he said "Ginji you did better then good, you did great."

"Good,... Ban-chan, can I stop now?" Ginji's voice was so soft Ban had trouble hearing him.

"Ginji?" Ban asked in confusion, he put a hand on Ginji's shoulder.

Ginji was beginning to shake hard. The cigarette fell forgotten to the floor.

"Can I stop being in charge now Ban-chan? Can I stop please?" Tears leaked out of soft brown eyes, the stress of worry, of being in charge, the pressure of the whole situation finally washed over Ginji. "BAAAAANN-CHHHAAANN" the words came out in a wail of despair.

Before the wail was fully formed, Ban had scooped Ginji up, he held his partner tight in his arms. He stroked the golden hair, and rocked gently. "I'm here, I'm here Ginji-koi, I'm here and I'm invincible remember? The number one GetBacker is back, we are never alone." Ban kept repeating words of comfort, as he stroked and cuddled his partner, who was trying his best to melt into Ban's chest.

Ban's strength had always been something that had drawn Ginji, but Ginji knew many beings of strength. More then the strength, it had been Ban's gentleness that had tied Ginji to him. Ban had always, always protected Ginji, not just from enemies, but from making the toughest choices, from dirtying his hands. Ban stood between Ginji and the harshness of the world. Ginji knew, he had always know, Ban-chan protected him, protected everyone at his own expense. And Ginji loved him, he loved Ban - his strengths, his gentleness, even his weaknesses, he loved everything about Ban, utterly and completely.

He had been strong for Ban, but he needed his gentle and strong Ban-chan back. He needed Ban-chan's touch, his warmth desperately.

Ginji began to press open mouthed kisses to Ban's chest. Ban's hand paused for less then a second, then continued the gentle stroking. "Ginji, its alright." Ban said softly.

Tear filled brown eyes, looked up into soft blue ones.

"No its not alright. Not yet. Please Ban-chan I need you. I need you to lead me, take me please." Ginji almost begged.

Ban's lips closed on Ginji's, his hands gently cradled Ginji's face. He kissed Ginji softly, putting his love in the kiss. Ban stroked Ginji's tongue, he angled his head further, fitting them perfectly. Their breathes mingled and became one. Taste, touch and scent.. the whole world narrowed to each other. Never breaking the kiss, Ban smoothly removed Ginji's clothes, and slipped out of his robe.

Ban turned Ginji around and put him sitting on the edge of the bed, Ginji resisted leaving Ban's arms. Ban cuddled him, ran his hands down to Ginji's waist and said softly. "Hush Ginji, I'm here, we are going to heaven together." Ban knelt between Ginji's knees, he bent his head and placed feather kisses up and down Ginji's member. Ban's hand stroked Ginji's thighs and back, almost comfortingly, but his mouth played a delicious game with Ginji's manhood. Teeth scraped, while the tongue soothed. Shudders ran up and down Ginji.

Ban's hands went round Ginji's waist and found the tight bud of Ginji's pleasure. His nails gently scrapped the sensitive puckered surface, and Ginji arched and bucked in helpless pleasure. Leaving Ginji hard and throbbing, Ban pressed his lips to Ginji's navel.

"Arrrhhh" Ginji's head jerked back and his hands clenched the side of the bed to stop him from falling, he desperately pressed his penis into Ban, missing the warmth and wetness of Ban's mouth. Ban's long finger sank deep into Ginji, it was too much. The pressure in Ginji's penis built, his balls trembled in terrible pleasure. The fingers of Ban's free hand closed around the based of Ginji's penis, putting exquisite pressure on the oversensitive rod. Ban's finger found the hidden center of pleasure in Ginji, Ginji bucked but Ginji could not come. "Ban -chan." He said in desperation. He needed release.

"No yet, Gin-koi" Ban whispered against Ginji's hard nipples.

Pre-cum leaked out soaking the fingers that held back the tide of Ginji's pleasure. Ban removed his fingers from inside Ginji and Ginji whimpered at the loss. Ban kissed his belly button comfortingly. Ginji buried his hands in Bans soft dark hair. He put pressure to try and force Ban lower, Ban resisted the gentle push, as he coated the fingers of his free hand in Ginji's pre-cum, using that as lubrication two fingers and then three found their way into the ex-Emperor.

Ginji's cries were now continuous, his body shook uncontrollably, his delayed pleasure reaching the boarder of pleasure and pain. Ban hooked Ginji's knees on his shoulders, and raised himself slowly, finding Ginji's eager mouth once again. With delicate care pushed his penis into Ginji's well prepared ring, it gaped to welcome the penetration. The hand ringing Ginji's penis released the pressure slowly as Ban sank deep into his partner. As soon as Ban's cock touched his center, Ginji exploded in pleasure. He would have screamed if not for Ban's mouth drinking in Ginji's reactions, as semen coated both their chests. Ginji collapsed against Ban. His legs dropped down, and went loosely around Ban's waist.

Ban was still hard inside Ginji, he began moving, little movements that teased Ginji's prostate with tiny teasing sensations. Ban's lips found Ginji's. His hands cupped Ginji's face. Ban kissed Ginji's eyes, his nose, his fore head, his cheeks. Ginji's body was pressed against his, but Ban focused on Ginji's face, his kisses were about love and pleasure. Ban began whispering his love to Ginji. How much Ban loved Ginji, loved touching him, loved holding him, loved everything about him. When Ban climaxed it was easy and smooth, a mutual sharing of love.

The only emotion that was present in the room, filling the GetBackers to the brim was Love.

Tbc..--

Lol had a need for lemon after all the angst. Hope you enjoyed this, I swear the next chapter some more of the enemy will be revealed.


	10. Strength 10 : The enemy

_After all this time. She had thought it lost for so long. After all this time to sense it again, to be drawn to it again. It was exquisite, delicious, unbearable. It was hers how DARE they keep it from her. The delicate crystal wine glass, smashed as she squeezed her fist in avaricious need. Her eyes narrowed. So close, she had been so close, how had they managed to hide, to evade and kill her people. It was infuriating, she had thought it lost forever, then she had sensed it, had found it even, but it had slipped from her grasp. AGAIN it had slipped from her grasp, her teeth clenched. Her need, now that it was so close she could almost taste it was exquisitely painful. She WANTED it, she NEEDED it, and she WOULD have it, she allowed her memories to the forefront, as a hand dropped to her lap, slipping beneath her short skirt, she gave herself temporary relief. She would find it, it belonged to her, and she would get back what was HERS._

* * *

Hands loosely around each other's shoulders, the GetBackers made their way to the Honky Tonk, at 6.40pm that day. (Ginji opting to tell Ban it was for a meal rather then that people were waiting for an explanation – one that Ginji wanted as well.) A lone figure stood on the street, meters away from the Honky Tonk.

The GetBackers were surprised to see Maria, standing without her usual energy and joy, instead she stood hugging her self. Her swollen lips began to tremble slightly as red rimmed eyes devoured the brunette. She stood staring, not moving, her lips moved and all she managed to choke out was a soft, "Ban."

Ginji stopped and let Ban go forward. Maria dropped her head unable to meet Ban's eyes. The memory of the child, cringing away from her touch, burned a hole in her heart and soul.

"What? I haven't seen you in some time and you don't try to attack me with a flying hug? Why so glum". Ban asked as he approached the witch.

"Ban, I'm sorry. So very sorry. Please, please Ban, I can accept it from the rest, but please don't hate me. I understand if you never want to see me again, I understand now why you never wanted to have anything to do with us. But please Ban you are like a son to me, you never have to see me again, but please don't hate me." Maria was trembling, the words spilled from her lips, in a torrent.

Ban sighed. "Meh, so much trouble. Well if you won't hug me.." Ban's arms went around the witch and drew her to him. One hand buried in her black hair as the other stroked her back comfortingly. Tears soaked him for the second time that day. "I could never hate you Maria, in the short time I was with you, you gave me so much. You did not even know me at the time, so there is no fault, no blame. I hardly remember, so crying over something that happened so many years ago is a really stupid thing to do. So stop crying Hag, it makes you look 500 years old." Ban said with gruff affection.

It took a minute but Maria finally stopped crying. She pressed close Ban, relaxing for the first time since that day in the Honky Tonk. She had been so afraid that she had lost her precious rascal of a treasure, Ban. She smiled slowly, she should have known better. "I'm only 99 you brat." She said though her voice was still thick with emotion.

"Huh!!" Ban said, looking at the woman who really was like a mother to him. "Weren't you 99 during the Card thing, what 2 years ago? Hmm?" Ban said with a twinkle in his eye.

"What!! You brat, I raised you better then that. How dare you question a woman's age." Maria drew herself up in immediate defense. Then she finally met Ban's twinkling eyes. The both of them burst out laughing, the tension and sadness finally releasing their hold on the witch.

Ginji glopped the both of them. "Yeah!! All right!! Ban-chan, Maria-san lets go explain things to Paul-san, we are all okay." He said with a laugh.

Maria reluctantly released Ban and drew herself up, "No cutesy-pie. Paul and Me will have to work this out on our own. First I have to have a chat with a certain ghost in Infinity Fortress, before Paul will even come close to forgiving me. He was right, the witches have to take responsibility."

"Maria.." Ban said in concern.

"Its alright Ban. As long as things between us are alright, I am all right. I need to do this for them as much as for myself." Maria said with a smile.

"As long as you are doing it for yourself I won't stop you, hag." Ban said. "But if that old fool gives you any trouble, tell him I'll come there and kick his butt again. You hear me?"

Maria beamed, "Si, Si. You make a mother proud, Ban."

"You are not my mother." Ban said moodily, gentle fingers touched Maria's cheek for a moment, belying the words.

With a happy flourish, not a sliver of her earlier depression present, Maria made her way back to the Cartas.

Ginji was almost smirking at Ban. "WHAT?!" Ban asked as he lit a cigarette.

"You are so sweet Ban-chan. You made Maria-san all better."

"Sweet! Sweet! You stupid eel. I show you sweet." With a huge mallet Ban whacked Ginji on the head.

"Owie Ban-chan! Sorry! I'm Sorry!" Ginji said with a huge lump on his head. He glared at the mallet (_where did Ban-chan get that, I thought I had thrown the last one away. And where had he been hiding the blasted thing. It was a mystery_)

"Huh! That'll learn you. Okay lets go Ginji" Ban said continuing to the Cafe.

"Fuck" Ban said crudely, when six pairs of eyes, trained on him as he entered the Cafe. Ginji followed behind and flipped the open sign to close. "Sorry Ban-chan, but even I want to hear some explanations. This was too close."

"Here's blue mountain and a sandwich, the girls have the night off, so you can explain undisturbed." Paul said, his dark glasses hiding the relief he felt in seeing his god-child.

"Ban I am so glad you are all right." Himiko threw herself at Ban, who collected her in a brotherly hug.

"Hey kid who do you think you are talking to, this is the great Ban Midou sama, of course I am all right." Ban said with an arrogant smile.

"Looks more like a snake-bastard to me." Shido said snidely.

"No one invited you, Monkey Tamer!" Ban snapped.

"Oh and here I thought that losing control, and having Ginji run around in worry was an open invitation?" Shido said unerringly hitting a vulnerable point. Ban was on the verge of exploding when a soft voice brought him up short.

"He, he, no greeting for me Ban-kun, and after I was so worried about you." the transporter said mockingly. His eyes however swept hungrily up the length the retriever, the violet eyes gleamed with a strange light. "The next time I see you prone Ban-kun pray, let it be under... different circumstances." The Jackal said with his enigmatic smile.

Shudders ran up everyone's spine at the tome of Akabane's voice, eyes were averted as if to not draw the attention of a hungry predator. Only Ban never flinched, he stared the Jackal down with impassive eyes, and in doing so only managed to intrigue the predator even more.

"Ban-chan, this is scary." Ginji said going chibi, he was shaking and cringing for the atmosphere. Immediately Ban turned to Ginji, "Why the hell are you still afraid of this quack." Ban groused as allowed Ginji to latch on to his shoulder.

"I'm hungry, Ban-chan." Was all Ginji said as he leaned in to cuddle smugly into Ban's neck.

"Explanations after food." Ban said as he dropped Ginji on to the stool next to him, and began eating in studious silence.

Akabane primly sat on the other side of Ban, before Himiko could move to the stool, she raised her brow at the slightly unchivalrously action. Akabane looked a little abashed and tipped his hat in apology. Himiko shrugged and sat on the booth with Shido and Kazuki.

Ban ate trying to collect his thoughts. Shit he did not like this, he felt their eyes on him. Seated between Ginji and Akabane, Ban was more then a little uncomfortable, he had never felt this strange before, the hair on the back of his neck was standing. What the hell were the two of them thinking, the only way to handle a situation like this was to - ignore it. Ban decided, it had nothing to do with him if they wanted to act so weird.

He finished his food, and finally turned. "What do you want me to say?" he asked.

"How about what happened when you were a child." Paul said his voice soft.

"That? Like I said ancient history, since I hardly remember it there is nothing to tell." The glasses glittered as Ban pushed them up, hiding his eyes, and very poorly masking the lie. But they all knew that there was only so far one could push the Jagan Master, and this was one area where he could not be budged an inch. So most of then swallowed their words, bit back their questions and focused on the present.

Paul drew down his glasses, "Ban.. I.."

"Drop it Paul." Ban snapped. "It was not Maria's fault and it sure as hell is not yours. So just drop it." Ban said his eyes glittered at the older man, Paul looked away first.

"Alright Ban, consider it dropped." Paul said with a sigh as he put his glasses back on.

"Fine lets concentrate on the present then," Kazuki said, "Who is watching you and on earth happened? I have felt them watching us since that night, but I can't seem to find their source, even Shido's creatures could not track them."

"Huh You couldn't do even that right could you monkey tamer." Ban smirked at Shido.

"Why you?" Shido half rose, then stopped when small bottle appeared in front of his face.

"Take a chill pill. Ban is stalling, if you give him an excuse to bale, I will flame you." Himiko warned. And Shido sank back down ignoring the smug snake's aside to Ginji (_totally whooped by females_).

"Just answer Kazuki's question Ban." Himiko said with a sigh.

"Fine, my magic went out of control. I had too many different forces inside me. I.. I.. really am not sure of the moment I sealed my own magic, but after what happened in the limitless fortress the seal weakened. The sealed magic started leaking. It was such a low leak that at first even I didn't notice" Ban said with self disgust, no one commented for once. Everyone listened intently, aware that interrupting would give Ban an excuse to stop talking.

"When I noticed I started to make plans, but like a dam bursting, the magic went from a leak to a torrent in the Honky Tonk the other day. I think the problem is that in the time since I sealed the magic I was born with, I have developed other abilities, other strengths and other magic. The original magic and what I developed were both equally strong and they could not harmonize. They warred inside me. I had to force them to harmonize, and I have." Ban said smugly, "You not finding me was essential so I took measures to hide myself, your rats monkey tamer may have scurried right past me and would never have even noticed me." Ban considered that sufficient explanation on that subject.

"That time my magic came in a torrent, my normal senses shut down but I could still sense things around me, and I sensed something there, something hostile. I know that it could not sense Ginji, because when he hugged me, I.. well for the lack of a better word.. I 'saw' the creature look confused as if blinded. It seemed to me that his electrical field disturbed their sight, so I figured they could not see Ginji." Ban said – not quite logically, but magic was less about logic and more about intuition.

He raised a brow at Kazuki, his words were grudging "That you could sense them thread spool is impressive, from their probes the other night their magic is powerful."

Kazuki flushed with pleasure from the rare praise, his eyes gleamed as he took in the beautifully masculine form. "Why thank you Midou-kun, it is very kind of you to say so."

Ban huffed on his cigarette, "Kind my ass, and Kazuki since this psycho is calling me Ban, the rest of you except for the monkey may as well call me Ban as well." Ban said grumpily, not quite hiding that he did consider them his friends.

"When snake bastard have I ever called you anything except Ban?" Shido asked crocking his head.

"Shut up nobody ever gave you permission to talk you monkey." Ban's teen Chibi said petulantly.

"The ones I dealt with Ban-kun did not have much magic, they were not much of a challenge, and sadly none survived long enough to talk." Akabane said, his eyes took on a dangerous glint. "And that was not all my doing, the one or two who came close to talking died from a magical attack. The person behind that is powerful, but very ill mannered to steal my prey like that. The magic they are using is unfamiliar to me though."

"Well the next time they attack me, I should get a firmer understanding of their magic regardless of the level of baddies we are dealing with." Ban said taking a long drag of his cigarette, he and Akabane almost in unison stood up, Kazuki was a split second behind them. Seeing their energies rise, the rest stood.

"Sorry Wan-san" Akabane said, "looks like we are going to have visitors, lets all enjoy ourselves shall we, and no need to hold back I will cover the damages, even if it includes rebuilding." Akabane didn't even bother to hide his anticipation.

"Fighting outside of the Limitless Fortress is for you young people, I'll just minimize the damage." Paul said resigned. "But no killing Akabane, I don't want a murder investigation here."

"I'm sorry Chief, but they were going to hurt Ban-chan, I will not give them a chance." electricity crackled around Ginji.

The windows and door of the Honky Tonk exploded inward. Figurers fully covered in black suits burst in. The close quarters made unleashing more powerful attacks unthinkable. Flame perfume, bloody rains, whirlpools and electrical discharges would have done more damage to the Cafe, then their opponents were capable of doing. They stuck to close combat, not that it was a real handicap to any in the group.

The fight was fast and furious, the enemy now used magic, demonic energy and black flames burst from their hands, the attacks were dodged of dissipated and the attackers dispatched in quick order. The smarter ones ran, but as soon as they were 10 feet from the Cafe, they were engulfed in black light and died screaming, only their dried husks remained. All in the Cafe froze for a second. "No" Ginji said in horror.

Kazuki's threads went out closing all the exists, if any of the enemy ran in panic they would not be able to leave. A few more seconds later it was over, the assailants were knocked out, except for one, who was pinned by scalpels against the wall.

He had seemed to be the leader. "I can't tell you, anything. She will kill me, she is very, very powerful. Please she will kill me."

Akabane's smile was pure evil, "You have already told us something, our enemy is a woman."

The man's eyes rolled, the dark energy seemed to growl and descend on the man. He screamed.

"Now that's enough of that." Ban said moving Akabane aside. He chanted in German under his breathe and raised a palm, his magic glowing like bait in his hand. Immediately the dark energy honed in on him. "Go" was all Ban said, and the magic expanded out, a shimmering amethyst, that as it passed though the assailants pushed out particles of blackness, leaving them unconcious. The dome encased the honky tonk, forming a barrier.

The dark energy seemed to collate outside the door of the Honky Tonk. Ban moved so that he was between the door and the rest of the group, Ginji stood beside him.

A shimmering silhouette of a woman formed, she was as tall as Shido, red black energy around her. She seemed to be in her early twenties, she was beautiful. He hair a blood red, and eyes like midnight, her skin rivaled Akabane's in fairness. She looked almost approvingly at the barrier.

"Power" the word was a almost drawn out, "such delicious power." Her eyes like poniards focused on Ban, she leaned forwards and licked the barrier. She jerked back as it sparked. "Delicious power, with a delicious bite, such power should belong to me. It is mine, is that not true Ban Midou _Liebe_? Do I not deserve it?:"

Ban did not react, he stood relaxed but ready for attack.

She growled at his non-reaction, then she collected herself. " I am most please, so much will belong to me soon." In a swirl of energy the apparition vanished.

Ban was silent a second then he chanted some more, the barrier, seemed to adhere to the walls of the Honky Tonk. Then it too vanished. "The Honky Tonk is a safe zone now, they cannot come in or even hear what is going on inside here. These people, get them to Maria she can cleanse them"

"Ban-chan," Ginji said placing a hand on Ban's shoulder, and feeling the rock hard tension in the muscles. "Did that women know you?" Ban was silent.

Shido growled. "We now know the enemy's face, what is her name Ban?" Ban still did not move, and from behind Ginji slid his hands around Ban's waist, drawing Ban unresisting into a hug. Ban leaned back slightly into Ginji's warmth, to ward of the cold that enveloped him. His face was still blank.

"Ban-kun" Akabane said a little concerned at this unnatural behavior.

"Can you not guess the name of our enemy?" Kazuki said softly. "We face the blood witches."

Ban straighted to his full height, Aesculapius rose and slithered around the Jagan Master, his deep blue eyes gleamed with wrath.

---- _tbc---_

hehehe- and so the story will be continued another day. Hope you are enjoying it, please review whatcha think of the 'enemy'.


	11. Chapter 11 : Trauma & Stubborn mules

Ban's eyes burned with wrath, then just as suddenly the wrath died. Unnamed emotions flooded the sapphire eyes.

The fear, the shame, the horror, the helplessness, the hate and the unfathomable self disgust; that had almost crushed a 4-year old; that in the name of survival had been ruthlessly suppressed by a will of steel, burst form their confinement and flooded the Jagan Master. Ban clenched his fists, raised his head and roared. The scream that tore from the depths of his being conveyed a level of self condemnation that was chilling.

Ginji was moving even before the scream died, Ban's eyes went blank, his eyes rolled back. The emotional trauma and effort to dispel the blood magic from the area and seal the Honky Tonk, has been equivalent to towing an ocean liner with a row boat., Ban was literally drained of the energy it took to stay conscious. Even as he fell, he struggled to stay consciousness, then he was engulfed in warmth, in safety, and Ban let go, and sank into unconsciousness. It was alright, he was safe.

Ginji caught Ban close to him, his tears spilling again. Its was not fair!!! Why? Why? Did his Ban-chan have to suffer so. That lady had dared – she would pay- and Ban-chan.. how dare Ban-chan let her get to him. Why couldn't his stubborn partner ask for help. Ginji held Ban tight and buried his head in Ban's now limp hair. Ginji would keep Ban safe, whether Ban liked it or not.

Akabane was beside the GetBackers, once again he and Ginji called a truce as the focus turned to Ban's safety. The not-so-good doctor checked Ban's pulse and breathing. "Its ok Ginji-kun, Ban-kun has lost consciousness, but his vitals are strong, he should be awake in a few minutes. However he is soaked in cold sweat, that is not good for him." Akabane said rather professionally.

Ginji nodded, they expected Ginji to walk out with his partner, instead to their surprise, Ginji slid into a booth, and firmly tucked his sleeping partner on to his lap. "I have Ban-chan, you guys clean up please." Ginji said cheerfully, as he slowly began unbuttoning the sweat soaked shirt.

"Err. Ginji what are you doing?" Paul asked, his eyebrow raised high over his glasses.

"Taking Ban-chan's shirt off, Akabane-san said it was bad for Ban-chan to wear a wet shirt." Ginji said in a ridiculously reasonable voice.

Paul shook his head, deciding that some days it just did not pay to get out of bed.

In an amazingly short time, the blood witch henchmen were expelled from the Cafe, and given directions to Maria's place. They blood taint removed from them, they were zombie like, obedient and scared. They went off to Maria's without protest. None of the others transporters, retrievers and spies had any plans of leaving the Cafe, not until they saw the drama through anyway.

All of them tried their best but they couldn't help it, their eyes kept being drawn to the GetBackers. Ginji had easily removed Ban's shirt and singlet, both lay in a crumpled mess. He cuddled the dark haired retriever, stroking his bare back while waiting for him to awaken. Shido had approached to offer his vest, but on receiving irritated glance from Ginji, decided it was best to keep his distance.

"What is that idiot up to. Ban nii-chan is going kick his ass for removing his shirt and cuddling him like that." Himiko grumbled with a disgusted look at the blond retriever.

"I have seen that look on Ginji before, but the intensity of the look was a hundred time less than it is now." Kazuki said softly, while Shido nodded.

Akabane's appreciative eyes never left the unconscious brunette, "Care to explain Kazuki-kun."

Kazuki winched he had not an iota of liking for the Jackal, and avoided speaking to him as much as possible. Recent events had put them together much more often then he preferred, but Kazuki was a professional as well, and could put his personal dislikes aside. "Ginji-san is very protective of what he considers his, the only time I have seen this look was when we were in the original Volts, at the beginning. A district under our control almost fell into the hands of a rival gang, who had taken people of the district as theirs. They hurt people, hurt children under out protection. The look on Ginji's face when he went after them was a much milder version to the look in his eyes now. It was the only time I believe, that when the Raitei tore a gang apart, Ginji actually seemed to approve – well not approve – but he did not protest too much. It truly seemed that he had little mercy for those who sought to take and hurt what he considered HIS. After that no gang dared try to lay claim on property claimed by the Volts. "

"Ban is not property, Kazuki." Paul snapped at the ex King.

"No Paul san, of course Ban-chan is not property." Ginji answered instead of Kazuki.

"Then stop doing that to my brother when he is unconscious. Ban's been through enough Ginji, I wont let you embarrass him." Himiko reached for devolution scent as she stared down the ex Emperor.

"I would never, never do anything to hurt Ban-chan. You don't understand Himiko, that woman she had Ban-chan's blood inside her. Did you not feel it? It was faint and old, but she must have been the leader of the kidnappers. That lady drank Ban-chan's blood and she drank a lot of it." Ginji's voice sounded like that of the Raitei's in the last few words, such was the extent of his anger, as he remembered the scared and battered 4-year old, with desperate blue eyes.

"That woman" Ginji spat out the words, "She thinks she can own Ban-chan again, she is wrong."

"Yes of course," Paul said with a sigh of relief. "Ban belongs to Ban and no one else."

"Yes Paul -san" Ginji's smile was gentle and smug. "Ban-chan is Ban-chan's, but you see Paul san as the GetBackers number 1, Ban-chan belongs to the GetBackers, and that means Ban-chan belongs to me." Ginji conclude with dubious logic. The look on Ginji's face as he gazed at Ban though was beautiful, soft and loving. "You see Himiko, Ban-chan will probably try to do something stupid when he wakes up. He is going to blame himself and he just cannot ask for help." Ginji smiled and rubbed his nose gently against Ban's. He looked at the group, his smile was placid, but the glint in his eyes booked no interference.

"So I am just going to remind Ban-chan that he did nothing wrong, that he was a child. And that Ban-chan belongs only to the GetBackers, to me. So please don't interfere." Ginji whispered, he rested his head against Ban's and continuously stroked him.

Akabane sat back and smiled, "Hehehe, really there is never a dull moment around the GetBackers is there. Yes I am definitely going to enjoy the show."

**

_He was 4, he was small, he was cold and he was scared. He was locked in a basement, in a cage, the only light was what they brought. At first he had cried silent tears, he had hoped, he had prayed. For someone to come, some one to save, to take him away from the dark, the bone chilling cold and into the sunlight again. Then the pain began, they cut this throat, took his blood, and he had watched them drink it. He tried to fight, but they were bigger, they tied him up, hit him, cut him and hurt him. _

_And then she came. She had tried to make him think she was a friend, but even at 4, his instincts were screaming, he had not trusted her but he had not been able to hide that knowledge. She saw the awareness in the sapphire eyes. Since guile had failed to control the pure blood child, she feel back on cruder tools. _

_Horror, pain, intimidation and humiliation. _

_The others drank his blood from a cup. She took the most blood, and she took it from his neck. She had promised to stop the pain if he said it – that she deserved the blood, the power. The boy bit his lips, made them bleed and refused to say a word. And the pain grew. _

_His tears dried as no one came, his faith faded as the darkness around him absorbed into himself. He began to understand no one was coming, no one would save him, he was a devil's spawn – he did not deserve to be saved. He deserved nothing but the pain, the lady said he was dirty, that he deserved the abuse, to him this was nothing new. He knew it was true, his mother had told him he was evil, that he deserved to be punished and he believed her. In his heart he knew they were right, he was dirty, he was evil, he was a monster who was suited to the dark. The 4 year old knew, his hope died as he finally accepted the truth. No one was coming, no one was searching for him, no one wanted to get him back. No one would save him. _

_Then one day she took more then blood, she had touched him. Touched him in ways that made him sick, made him hate himself, she had claimed him as her toy, and he had not been able to stop her. He hated her, hated himself. She laughed in triumph as she left him, promising to return. _

_He lay in fetal position, unmoving. He was bleeding, silent tears burned in his eyes, but refused to fall. His eyes burned and burned, he lay silent, he was dying. He refused to die. He didn't move, the others came, they laughed. One freed his shackles, he did not move. The person turned him over, it was a middle aged woman, his burning eyes were wide open. They made contact with the woman's; he saw the hate and the desire she had to see him defeated and dead. _

_In that second he made the choice, he may be worthless, and dirty but he would NOT give them the satisfaction, HE would NOT BE DEFEATED, he would NOT DIE, he would fight, he would survive and he would NEVER, NEVER LOSE. The Jagan awakened it burned his eyes, burned his soul, it roared out of him and he visited the nightmares of hell on to his captors. _

_** _

Sapphire eyes snapped open in the Honky Tonk. Ban awoke from his nightmare, his past. He choked back the bile in his throat, Ginji was touching him. Ginji! His sun, his warmth. Ban froze, he tried to pull back - Ginji shouldn't touch him, he was dirty, tainted.

Blue eyes met chocolate brown, and Ginji saw the scarred soul of the Jagan Master, he met the self loathing with love, and before Ban could say a word, Ginji's lips closed over his. Ginji's hands roamed around Ban's body, possessively, claiming every inch they touched. He sank his tongue deep into Ban's mouth, claiming and being claimed in return.

Slowly Ginji felt Ban beginning to relax. He reluctantly released Ban''s lips, looking deep into the most dangerous pairs of eyes on the planet Ginji said softly, "Its enough Ban-chan, you have been though enough. You are home now, here in my arms." Ginji tilted Ban's neck to one side and pressed his lips to Ban's jugular. "We are the GetBackers, and we belong to each other, Ban-chan." The audience watched entranced as Ginji sent a wave of current right into Ban's jugular, Ban arched in surprise and pleasure, his body shuddering. "You belong to me, Ban-chan and I will never, never let you got, we are never alone remember? She will not hurt you Ban-chan, I wont let her" Ginji said earnestly.

The sound of a god-all mighty smack broke the sensuality of the moment. Ginji looked up with Chibi tears, holding the bump on his head "Ouch!! Whatcha hit me for Ban-chan?"

"You," Ban Miduo said his eyes glittered dangerously at his partner. "You will protect me? How arrogant. Ginji. And what the fuck did you do with my clothes?" Ban demanded.

"They were wet from sweat Ban-chan." Ginji said quickly, he removed his vest and handed it to Ban. With out a word Ban slipped it on, his back to the audience, only Ginji saw the small smile that ghosted across the Jagan Masters face, and a soft glint in his eyes as his eyes met Ginji's. The audience did catch the slight pink that rose in Ginji's face and the satisfied smile that crossed the lighting emperors face assured them that the situation was under control.

"Now that we have settled your sex life, as amusing as it is, I am looking forward to a bloody fight. So pray tell how are we going to be fighting the blood witches." The was a slight emphasis on Akabane's use of blood that had people shuddering.

Ban turned around, and even Akabane was taken aback, at the sight of large loose green vest on Ban, it made him look years younger.

Shido and Himiko burst out laughing, while the rest tried their best too control their mirth. "You look soooo cute. Onii-san." Himiko choked out.

"Shut up," Ban growled, he would have started ranting, if not for, Ginji suddenly draping himself around Ban's shoulders and whispering. "If you start a fight it will delay going back home."

Ban hesitated, then he nodded curtly and said, answering Akabane's original question. "I am going to tear them apart." Ban said his voice flat. "They.. they, SHE, she used my blood to make her group influential, powerful. God knows the things they have done using MY Blood. For that honor, I am going to show my gratitude by tearing their little cult apart and stomping it into itsy bitsy pieces."

"First we have to find their base, I should be able to track that Witch now, give me two days, little cub." Shido said, unable to resist teasing.

"And in that two days, Ban-kun would have gone.. He is ill-mannered enough to start the fight without us." Akabane shot Ban a reproachful look.

"Whatca mean Akabane-san?" Ginji asked when Ban didn't answer, he just glared at the transporter.

"That woman has Ban-kuns blood inside her. Now that Ban-kun knows his prey do you really believe he could not track her with ease. Hihihi were you really considering leaving us behind, Ban-kun?" Akabane's eyes hardened and they glittered challengingly at Ban. "That would be a bloody mistake, and do keep in mind that you are not the only person who can track your blood."

Every one stared at Ban, the stubborn assed mule really would have gone off alone.

"No way Ban" Shido said his voice determined, "We are going – all of us. Little cub, this is a war, is too big for any individual to do alone."

"Who the fuck are you calling a cub, monkey tamer. I am NOT hiring you guys!! I AM NOT PAYING YOU A CENT!! So STAY HOME!!" Ban shouted, fumes rising from his ears.

Paul slapped the table, "Free coffee for a week for all those who help the GetBackers on the case." He glared at Ban. "I'm hiring them, but free coffee is all you free loaders are worth." Somehow no body believed Paul and the coffee was just a formality, the group would have quested for free.

"All right, that's perfect." Ginji said with satisfaction, short circuiting anything Ban might have said. He tugged Ban out of the Cafe. "We leave in the morning. Don't be late" Ginji sang out as the 2 young men left the cafe arms firmly around each other,


	12. Chapter 12 : Divide and conquer

Hi all I hope you all enjoy the story. Estimating 2 more chapters to end this arch. (Maybe 3) depending if people wanna see stuff or anything. Thanks soo much to people who review. I LOVE you very very much and you do give a reason to write, so please review. Even crits all good.

Enjoy

Divide and conquer

The GetBackers walked out of their apartment the next morning. Intentions aside, the two had spent the night sleeping in each others embrace. Exhaustion and the need to just be together winning over sex. Refreshed and ready for battle, the two headed to the Honky Tonk meeting point. Ban was none to happy about that – but Ginji had been firm so he had given in. NOTHING would ever get him to acknowledge the small voice that was grateful for the assistance, he'd lose a left hand first.

Magaruma's truck stood outside the Honky Tonk, and in short order they were on their way. Ban glared at the group accompanying them, the psycho Dr, his small breasted little sister, the monkey tamer and the knitting trio. They had managed to convince Hevn to stay at the Honky Tonk and Emishi was on guard duty as he had pulled the short straw, so Toshiki instead of him had come along. He had trouble understanding why they wanted to come so badly – it had nothing to do with them.

"Quit glaring Ban-kun" Kazuki said softy, "Save your ire for the enemy."

"Why? Why are all of you here? Caca-bane's blood thirst and the kid I understand, but why do the rest of you feel the need to come, don't you have dollies to knit and animal shit to clean up?" Ban spat out.

"Ban-chan they are just concerned." Ginji said in a futile effort to curb his rampaging partner.

"I am here cause the little cub obviously needs help." Shido taunted. (_Who the hell you calling cub, apeshit_) "Sighghh.. I am here because it irritates you, isn't that obvious?" the retrievers glared at each other. Kazuki slipped gracefully between them, a fight in cramped quarters with the Jackal nearby was not something they needed to see.

"I am here because I finish what I start Ban-kun, its as simple as that, and Juubei did not want to be left out again." Juubei just nodded, retracting his needles at the look Kazuki aimed at him. "Is my presence really that surprising?" Kazuki asked with an enchanting smile. Ban blinked, this reaction was unexpected. "No" Ban said finally "Your curiosity getting the best of you I suppose." Kazuki raised an eyebrow but did not pursue the conversation

"And I am here to repay a blood dept. I own you Ban-san, twice over you saved me, and I would like to finally pay you back." Toshiki said in his soft serious voice.

A chibi suddenly perched possessively on Ban's shoulder, Ban's hand automatically rose to steady his partners' position.

"You can't pay Ban-chan back with a kiss!!" Chibi Ginji said with a glare.

WHAM!!!

"I told you it was a fucking ceremony!!" Ban glared at Ginji who was nursing a humongous bump (_it hurts Ban-chan_)

Toshiki only smiled, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Shut up or all of you can walk you hear me?" Magaruma said sternly from the front.

Ban shrugged, "Meh, whatever." He pulled out his smokes and lit up, his eyes challenging anyone to say a word. Strangely no one did, each lost in their own thoughts, the rest of the trip was relatively uneventful.

**

The truck pulled up on a deserted beach. Magaruma looked around unimpressed. "If this is supposed to be the headquarters of some bad ass mob, I think your info is faulty."

The rest agreeing looked around not sensing anything. "Ban-kun?" Akabane said softly.

Ban was staring out at the at the sea. "The info is fine.. cant you feel it the blood..." Ban pointed straight out to an island in the distance –"there! Shido can you get us there?"

The Beast-master looked out and called.., "A pod of whales are on their way, and we take down any whaling vessels that cross our sight." Shido said in a voice that booked no argument – not that any were inclined to argue.

Debris floated on the water, and whale hunters were dots swimming for shore, as the group landed on the edge of the island Ban had pointed to. The island was large and the area they landed seemed pretty deserted. The island was in fact a sleeping volcano, that had vegetation growing on it. The forest was rich and thick providing cover while hiding enemies – or would have if not for the fact the beastmaster was with them.

"We should plan what we intend to do next." Kazuki said softly, but Ban acted as if he didn't hear, he moved forward almost impulsively or more probably impatient to pound the whole cult to dust. Ginji followed quickly behind Ban and the rest fell in.

The forest only provided cover for the GB team, the enemy in the forest were more irritants than a real threat to the group. What was a threat was that the number 1 GetBacker was acting reckless. He plunged in without thought and his blows were a hair's breathe from killing the enemy. Ban's eyes grew distant and his demeanor got more and more cold. Magic was filling the air, dark waves that tugged at the edges of the senses. The magic congregated around the Jagan user and blue eyes were drawn to the middle of the hill. His body began to vibrate with a violence than had Akabane almost purring in delight. Himiko deliberately stood between Akabane and the GetBackers. Ginji stayed close to Ban and his presence seemed to be the only thing holding Ban to the group.

A growl echoed though the forest, the group tensed as they sensed enemies all around them, the magic taint was much much stronger then before. Shido almost howled in agony, as animals twisted by magic burst out at them, grotesque Baboon creatures that had been spliced with puma, bird and a myriad of other creatures attacked the group. Poison dripped from their fangs and the empty sockets that were all that was left of their eyes glowed red in hate. The beasts were stronger, faster and much much deadlier then what they had fought before and they were attacked by at least 40 of the creatures.

Akabane called a rain of bloody scalpels on five of the creatures even as Himiko flamed the two that tried to attack the Jackal's back. Shido called for Ravening Wolf form was howling in anger even as he tore into the mob of creatures. The creatures lost hands and feet as they mindlessly tore through Kazuki's thread barrier, and Juubei's needles and Toshiki's chii flashed out protecting their Prince's back.

It took Ban a second to realize that none of the creatures were attacking him, instead the greatest number of creatures were attacking GINJI!!! Ginji was being targeted – surrounded, and the creatures seemed to go at him regardless of how much pain they were in.

The next instant he tore through the mob attacking his partner and they stood back to back. Ban ignored the pain of the excess lightning that hit him from his close proximity to Ginji, snakebites hitting with deadly accuracy but Ban was not the one doing the most damage.

Since the Raitei's 'death' they had not seen Ginji attacking all out, for the first time since then the ex-Emperor released his electricity. He was magnificent, he used the lightning like a whip, flaying and destroying the creatures that came at him. His power carved though them in spite of their maniacal need to take him down. His eyes were golden brown crackled with power, and in short order the cursed creatures lay dead on the floor in front of the lightning emperor.

The battle was fierce, bloody and fast. In spite of the magic and their numbers the team cleared the area in less then 5 minutes, with no real damage to the team. There was a silence as the group took in the bodies around the GetBackers.

"We'll you two are the main targets – that's for sure" Himiko said.

Ban pushed up his glasses, looking away. Ginji nodded, he had been in the midst of the fight and missed what Ban had seen.

The group began moving again, Shido leading the way, Ban hung back. When the others were a bit ahead, Ginji felt a strong arm wrap around his chest as he was pulled back in a hug. Ban held Ginji tight for a second.. (_*Ban-chan?_)

Ban whispered fiercely "You get badly hurt, or even a little hurt and I am going to be having roasted eel for a month! You hear me, lightning punk?"

Somehow the thought of this group hurting Ginji burned like acid in the Jagan user, he would never be able to let Ginji fight them alone, never.

Before Ginji could get over his shock and react, Ban had released him and moved off with the main group. Only the breeze saw the soft look in Ginji's eyes, and the smile that ghosted across his lips. Ban was no longer cold. "_Ban-chan is sooo sweet_." He made a running leap, and went Chibi deciding that riding was the only way to go though a forest, he landed on Ban's head.

The rest hid smiles as they heard "aaakkk get-off" echo from behind and the sing-song "no-no-no" that next to Hevn's negotiation fee, marked the other battle the great Ban Midou-Sama had never been able to win.

More creatures twisted by magic began to show up, the group kept up the pressure. Finally they reached the base, and froze, around the entry were a swarm of modified antlike creatures, each the size of a rhino. Ants had been spliced with spitting cobra, scorpion and other unknown beasts and they were hundreds of them.

"Dammit ants, tis is gonna be tough." Shido said as he looked with sad disgust at the creatures.

"They are stalling us," Akabane said softly, "they are preparing something and stalling our advance – as deadly as they seems, Ants are still no match for us."

Ban looked up sharply, for the first time on the island he lowered his barriers a little – allowing a couple of threads of the dark magic to touch his mind consciously.

"Shit, they are preparing individual specific spells – we cant let them finish it. My attention will have to go to countering them as only magic can overcome individual specific spells, they want my attention away from the main fight." Ban was really concerned – this kind of magic was rarely used and hard to prepare, but almost impossible for the targeted individual to counter.

"So we don't give them time to finish the spells." Ginji said.

"Yes Ginji-san." Kazuki nodded, "We will clear a path, the rest of you go ahead."

"Himiko will stay with you." Ban said suddenly. (_Himiko : No way_) Ban raised a hand stopping Himiko's protest. "If we split up, each group needs a witch, if the individual spells are unleashed the knitting trio will need you to help them counter the spells. You are more needed in this group." Himiko was not too pleased with this but nodded curtly.

Kazuki's team and Himiko moved to action, a combination of Chii blast and flame perfume cut a path through the swamp, that the others used to cross. Silk steel thread sliced all the creatures that sought to attack the running team. Once the team were inside, the 4 took point at the entrance to keep the swamp off the others back. Himiko's bug killing perfume had limited effectiveness, so she combined it with corrosion perfume to destroy the amour of the ants making weaker to attack. Kazuki killed the creatures with effortless grace. Juubei and Toshiki danced across the swarm, they fighting styled meshed so well that they were like two complimentary point of light, destroying all in their path, yet never allowing the other light to be damaged. The battle continued.

The GetBackers, Akabane and Shido made their way into the fort, Akabane led the way. Blood filled the air as "J' appeared on the backs of the humanoid beasts attacking them. Ginji was glad that no people had been their opponents because the body count would be hitting the hundreds.

Shido suddenly stopped, at a small corridor, "I hear them. The cries of beasts being used to fuel this base." the words were growled out.

Ginji's hand rested lightly on Shido's shoulder. "We have to go that way, you go take care of the beasts, get back their pride in being free animals okay?" Shido looked torn for a second.

"Hey monkey tamer, allowing these idiots to make more creatures to attack our rear is unacceptable, go do your job." Ban said taking the opportunity to light his cigarette.

Shido nodded, "Look after the cub Ginji" he said, ducking the blow Ban aimed at him and ran down the corridor.

The three pushed on.

They all felt it, the two areas where magic was congregating. Ban almost growled, he felt the pull of his own blood from one location, at the other they were preparing the attacks.

"Hihihi, your enemy knows you. Will you answer the call of your blood or go deal with those preparing the spells?" Akabane asked.

Ban knew whom they had been targeting, and silently thanked the stars that Ginji's eletricity were a natural barrier to the blood magic. If it had been anyone else there would have been no question as to where he would go first.. but.. "We take out the spell casters." Ban decided, he was moving even as he said the words.

"Akabane-san, go with Ban-chan, Please shield my absence a little I want to talk to the lady." Ginji said turning and sprinting off down the other corridor.

Akabane ran after Ban, drops of his blood creating an illusion of Ginji. Ban was distracted enough not to notice. "My, my" he chuckled to himself – "what will you do Ban-kun.. such fun."

To be continued..

Note : Not really planning to do the smaller GB battles but will if you want to see it.. or if you want to see anything else before it ends please say so. Thanks for reading

Ajj


End file.
